Ready for show time ?
by Nahel
Summary: Yaoi- Aventure- Combat...C'est Bientôt Noël et les Get Bakers se retrouvent embarqué dans une mission qui les dépasse au milieu d'un centre commerciale un peu particulier où tout aide sera la bienvenue.
1. Faites vos jeux!

**Titre:** Ready for show time, Get Backers ?

**Auteur :** Mano ou Nahel^^

**Base :** Get Backers

**Genre : **Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture^^ (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent) 

**Couple :** Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez

Bonne lecture!!

*****************************************************

Ready for show time, Get Backers ?

Chapitre 01: Faites vos jeux !

C'était quelques jours avant Noël.

 La ville de Tokyo s'était engoncée dans un manteau de pluie froide. En cette période de l'année, les gens passaient beaucoup de temps dans les galeries marchandes du centre commercial. Ils étaient tous occupés à chercher les derniers présents qu'ils leur manquaient pour passer convenablement les fêtes de fin d'année. Le centre commercial avait sorti ses meilleurs atouts. Les illuminations des magasins étaient splendides.

Ginji avait proposé ses services au directeur du personnel du centre et postulait pour un deuxième emploi. Sa candidature avait été accepté ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était assis dans l'allée principale, déguisé en Père Noël, à écouter des enfants capricieux énoncer la liste de ce qu'ils réclamaient pour Noël.

Mais cela n'expliquait certainement pas pourquoi Shido, Kazuki et Ban le regardaient en affichant un air aussi moqueur et ahuri. Ginji leur avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé un travail pour un projet dont il n'avait rien voulu dire. Curieux, les trois amis avaient voulu se rendre compte par eux même. Ginji ne s'était guère étendu sur son nouveau travail par crainte de leurs moqueries. Apparemment il avait eu raison vu leurs réactions. Les trois amis se roulaient presque par terre tellement ils riaient de voir 'l'empereur de la foudre', en habit rouge avec un ventre proéminent et une longue barbe blanche.

Quand il eut finit sa journée et que son remplaçant fut là, il se dirigea vers les trois autres avec une mine vexée.

« Si vous êtes venu pour vous moquer de moi, fallait pas vous donner cette peine ! » dit-il sans cacher son amertume ce qui sembla les calmer un peu.

« Mais non nous ne sommes pas venu pour cela, Ginji-kun » Le rassura Shido avec un sourire. « C'est Mido qui nous a conduit ici parce qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir dans quel guêpier tu …. »

« Ca te va bien le rouge ! » Interrompit Ban en marchant lourdement sur le pied de Shido qui se retint difficilement d'hurler.

Ginji sourit, ne remarquant pas la grimace de douleur de Shido et le rire discret de Kazuki. Puis il commença à s'éloigner leur disant qu'il allait se changer et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à l'attendre là.

« Je me dépêche » Lança-t-il en se retournant leur faisant un signe de la main.

Il disparut dans un couloir réservé aux employés, les laissant seuls. Une fois dans le vestiaire, il se changea rapidement. Il ne prêtait pas attention à la personne qui entra peut de temps après lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées : il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant la réalisation de son projet secret. Ginji sourit. S'il arrivait à mener à terme ce plan, il aurait vraiment de quoi être fier de lui.

Une voie froide et ironique qu'il reconnut aussitôt le tira de ses réflexions.

« Je suis désolé, Ginji-kun de devoir troubler votre plan pour les fêtes. Mais j'ai un travail à accomplir… »

« Akabane-san ? » demanda Ginji en se retournant vers l'inconnu entré à sa suite.

« Voulez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Où dois-je employer une manière un peu plus forte ? » Interrogea l'homme habillé de sombre tout en lissant le bord de son chapeau.

Ginji resta un moment interloqué. Que lui voulait le Docteur Jackal ? Il avait parlé de travail. Hors généralement le travail qu'effectuait son vis-à-vis s'était de transporter n'importe quoi à la demande d'un client jusque dans un endroit précis. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Pourquoi devrais je vous suivre ? »

« J'ai un travail à effectuer. Je préférerais que vous me suiviez gentiment en souvenir de nos rencontres précédentes mais si vous continuez à hésiter, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me montrer plus ferme. » Répondit le Docteur Jackal en souriant ce qui fit frissonner le blond.

« Vous savez que Ban-chan, Kazuki et Shido m'attendent dehors ? »

« C'est gentil de m'en avertir, Ginji-kun. » sourit Akabane. « Mais nous n'allons pas aller les déranger pour si peu. Mon travail ne les concerne pas pour le moment. Avez-vous pris une décision ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

« A vrai dire non, je ne crois pas ! Se battre ici dans ce lieu public pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences pour des êtres innocents à vos yeux. Mais pour moi cela ne poserait aucun problème. »

« Alors je suis prêt…On peut y aller »

« Si vous voulez bien passer devant, Ginji-kun. Je dois m'assurer que Mido puisse suivre notre piste. Même si je doute que cela soit nécessaire, mais comme ce sont les ordres de mon employeur, je me dois de m'y conformer. » Expliqua Akabane en souriant ce qui fit frissonner Ginji.

*******************

Pendant ce temps dans l'allée principale, Shido était entrain de régler son petit différent avec Ban. Le brun aux lunettes de soleil ne semblait lui accorder qu'une attention relative. Quant à Kazuki, il riait maintenant de bon cœur en revoyant la grimace du Beast master. Il s'écoula quelques minutes, puis Ban commença à fixer l'entrée du couloir où avait disparut Ginji avec inquiétude.

Ban commença à faire les cents pas devant puis n'y tenant plus il s'engouffra dans le couloir suivit par les deux autres très étonnés de l'étrangeté de son comportement. Il ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et entra à l'intérieur.

« Kso » Jura-t-il en fixant le mur qui lui faisait face.

Il y avait dessus un papier retenu par d'étrange scalpel en céramique. Sur la face visible du papier était dessiner un J majuscule rouge, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui avait du emmené Ginji.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Shido inquiet. « Où est Ginji ? Comment ont-ils pu quitter cette pièce sans qu'on les voit ? »

Kazuki décrocha le papier et le déplia. Il lut à haute voix le message qui s'y trouvait à l'intention de Ban.

«Cher Mido-san. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir accepter notre invitation pour participer à l'Aréna du BMC. Votre présence est nécessaire au bon déroulement de la partie qui s'engagera ce soir. Nous vous laissons libre de choisir vos invités que nous limitons au nombre de trois. Vous avez déjà réglé votre inscription pour la partie et nous espérons sincèrement que vous serez capable de récupérer votre mise. Si vous acceptez veuillez vous présenter au fond de ce couloir et présenter votre invitation aux vigiles de la sécurité. Ils vous diront où vous rendre par la suite. J'attends notre rencontre avec impatience. Nightmare, directeur du Black Market Center. »

« Ginji a été enlev ? » Interrogea Shido 

« Oui, pour servir d'appât. Ils veulent nous forcer à participer à un tournoi interdit. » Confirma Ban avec une tension énorme dans la voix. Il serrait les poings cachant difficilement sa colère.

« Il est indiqué que tu peux venir accompagné de trois personnes. Tu peux compter sur nous deux pour venir t'aider, mais il serait judicieux de prévenir quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ignorons tout de l'endroit où nous allons mettre les pieds. » Exposa Kazuki d'une voix plus calme et posée.

A la fin de son discours, Ban trouva le moyen de sourire. 

« Si tu viens nous sommes au complet. J'espère seulement que 'ton acupuncteur de famille' a fait des progrès. » Dit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

Avant que Kazuki ait pu répondre quoique se soit, une rangée de quatre aiguilles se planta devant Ban qui n'avait pas bougé.

« C'est bon pour moi » Reconnut il en se tournant dans une zone d'ombre du vestiaire où apparut la silhouette de Jubei.

Kazuki soupira mais il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. Le seul moyen pour empêcher Jubei de venir était qu'il n'y aille pas. Kazuki estimait trop Ginji pour l'abandonner à son sort.

Depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle, Jubei n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner pour compenser la perte de sa vue. Shido, tout comme les deux autres, savait les efforts qu'avait dû faire le jeune homme, puisqu'il avait demandé à Madoka de l'aider. La musicienne aveugle avait accepté de lui enseigner les bases pour apprendre à vivre seul avec ce handicap. Jubei avait poussé cet entraînement  à l'extrême pour pouvoir malgré tout continuer à protéger Kazuki. 

« Puisque nous sommes au complet, allons voir ce qu'on attend de nous au BMC » Fit Ban en ressortant du vestiaire.

« BMC ? » Questionna Jubei en le suivant.

« Black Market Center. En fait un centre commercial pour tout ce qui est illégal. J'ignorais qu'ils s'étaient installés à l'intérieur même du centre commercial. »Expliqua Ban en s'enfonçant jusqu'au bout du couloir qui après un angle à quatre vingt dix degré donnait sur une porte gardée par deux colosses armés.

Les deux types à la mine patibulaire les regardèrent attendant l'invitation que leur tendit Kazuki. Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais l'un des deux se dirigea vers la porte blindée fermée par digicode et l'ouvrit les invitant à pénétrer dans le  couloir suivant.

« Vous devez vous rendre à l'Aréna » Leur expliqua l'autre colosse. « C'est dans l'allée principale tout au bout. »

« Merci » dit poliment Ban en leur souriant.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans l'envers du centre commerciale. Tout comme pour celui ou tout le monde se rendait, il y avait de nombreux magasins mais les produits qu'ils affichaient en enseigne étaient loin d'être de ceux qu'on pouvait facilement se procurer. En avançant dans l'allée principale, ils virent un magasin de substances illicites, un magasin d'armes, deux à trois hôtels de passe, deux magasins d'objets volés et de nombreux autres auxquels il ne prêtèrent plus attention quand ils arrivèrent en vu de l'Aréna.

C'était le magasin le plus grand et le plus fréquenté. A l'entrée des individu plus louches les uns que les autres allaient et venaient sans se préoccuper de ce que faisait leurs voisins. La vitrine rouge et clinquante indiquait le nom du magasin en un beau jaune lumineux. Une fois à l'intérieur ils comprirent qu'ils s'agissait d'un établissement de paris clandestins. Depuis cet endroit, tous les paris étaient possibles. Il y avait des guichets et de nombreux appareils de télévision qui retransmettaient toutes les courses et jeu de hasard du monde.

Ils allaient se diriger vers un guichet quand une hôtesse les aborda avec un sourire charmant et une tenue des plus courte.

« Bonjour soyez les bienvenue à l'Aréna. C'est votre première visite, ne ? » Dit elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Oui » répondit Ban « Nous avons été invités… »

« Oh !! Excusez-moi vous êtes les invités pour la partie de ce soir ?? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous conduire à votre salle d'attente. L'arbitre viendra certainement vous expliquer les règles du jeu dans un petit moment. »

Etonnés par la tournure des évènements, ils suivirent la jeune fille qui trottait devant eux. Kazuki posa une main sur le bras de Ban l'invitant d'un signe de tête à regarder un écran. Sur celui-ci une course de chien venait de se finir. Apres les résultats, il y eut une espèce de page de publicité. Elle concernait un jeu de combat dans un immense labyrinthe où les déplacements étaient gérés par deux joueurs. Ils jouaient alternativement en choisissant une option qui permettait aux personnes servant de pions de se rapprocher de la sortie. La dite sortie était le but à atteindre pour considérer la partie comme gagnée par l'équipe invitée. Visiblement l'invité et son équipe servaient de pions quant à  l'autre joueur, il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux : Nightmare. Il apparaissait à la fin du spot, entouré des membres de son équipe, dans une semi pénombre ne pouvant permettre son identification.

« Rassurant » Marmonna Ban « Au moins maintenant nous savons ce qui nous attend »

Ils rattrapèrent la jeune fille qui les attendait devant une porte où elle les invita à entrer et à s'installer. La pièce était meublée comme un salon confortable avec sur une table dans un angle de la pièce un buffet où de nombreux plats différents avaient été préparés à leur intention.

Ban se laissa choir dans un canapé et ferma les yeux. Shido renifla les plats et s'en écarta sans y toucher. L'odeur qu'il percevait le mettait en garde : ils avaient très certainement été drogués. Il finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil alors que Kazuki et Jubei s'étaient installés sur une autre banquette faisant face à celle occupé par Ban.

Ban soupira.

« Ginji n'aurait jamais pu résister à un tel festin » Marmonna-t-il ce qui pourtant n'échappa à personne.

A suivre…


	2. Les jeux sont faits ?

Titre: Ready for show time, Get Backers?  
  
Auteur : Mano  
  
Base : Get Backers  
  
Genre : Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture^^ (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)  
  
Couple : Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ready for show time, Get Backers?  
  
Chapitre 02: Les jeux sont faits ?  
  
Ginji avait suivit le docteur Jackal extrêmement méfiant. Il ne s'attendait pas à devenir un jour être « la marchandise » que le transporteur devait livrer. Ils entrèrent dans le Black Market Center. Le docteur Jackal le conduisit directement à l'Aréna où ils gagnèrent les arrières salles où se tenaient les paris pour les jeux les moins légaux. Ginji remarqua que certains paris portaient sur une chasse à l'homme, d'autres sur la résistance d'un être humain à la douleur.  
  
La dernière arrière salle ressemblait à une pièce de réception. Les décorations aux murs et les tentures rouge vif bordé d'or auraient pu faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les salles de réceptions des grands hôtels de luxe. Il y avait de nombreuses tables faisant face à une immense scène en partie masquée par un rideau de la même couleur que les tentures des murs. Les lustres qui descendaient du plafond, illuminaient la pièce alors que les serveuses s'occupaient de préparer les tables pour la réception du soir.  
  
Ginji examinait tout cela avec attention. Quant au docteur Jackal, il continuait à avancer en direction des coulisses. Voyant Ginji occupé à observer les lieux, il s'arrêta pour lui faire presser le pas.  
  
« Ginji-kun, nous sommes attendus. Pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Akabane sans hausser la voix ni se départir de son sourire.  
  
Ginji en eut une sueur froide et se pressa de rejoindre l'homme habillé tout de noir. Il avait déjà eut à faire plusieurs fois au docteur Jackal. Il n'avait aucune envie de le fâcher !! Mieux valait pour le moment obéir ! De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eut franchement le choix ! Akabané-san était très fort. Sa seule chance de le vaincre était de se battre en utilisant toute sa force et il préférait attendre de voir où le conduisait le transporteur. De plus Ban serait sûrement en colère s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait libéré toute sa puissance !!  
  
Derrière le rideau de la scène, Ginji remarqua un immense écran, éteint pour le moment. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir minuscule encombré de fil et de matériel hi-fi et vidéo plus perfectionnés les uns que les autres servant à une bonne retransmission de l'image et du son.  
  
Il suivit Akabane jusqu'à la porte d'un bureau à laquelle le transporteur frappa avant de l'inviter à entrer. Le bureau était aussi luxueux que la salle de réception et arrangé avec les mêmes couleurs vives. Dans le fond, assis derrière un bureau en acajou, un homme leur tournait le dos.  
  
« Mission achevé, Monsieur. Comme vous l'avez demandé, voici Amano Ginji, l'un des deux Get Backers, l'ancien chef des volts du Château infini. » Annonça Le docteur Jackal.  
  
« Merci Akabané-san » Répondit l'homme qui leur tournait le dos. « Vous aurez le paiement que vous avez souhaité. Vous pouvez vous retirer. »  
  
« Ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous, Monsieur Nightmare » Répliqua Akabané.  
  
Il salua l'homme et sortit sans plus se préoccuper de Ginji. Celui-ci se préparait à affronter l'homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il concentrait l'électricité qu'il avait en lui. Déjà de petits éclairs étaient visibles au bout de ses poings.  
  
« Alors voici un de ceux qui a permis au château infini de se libérer de notre emprise ? » Reprit l'homme en se tournant doucement vers lui.  
  
Nightmare était plus grand que Ginji d'au moins 20cm et d'une carrure imposante. Habillé d'un costume bleu sombre, il fixait Ginji avec un sourire moqueur. La moitié supérieure de son visage était caché par un masque. Ginji ne voyait presque pas les yeux de son adversaire.  
  
Le blond fut surpris par la révélation que venait de lui faire son ennemi. Ainsi tout ceci avait un lien avec l'organisation Brain Trust.  
  
« Il est si facile de déconcentrer un jeune encore inexpérimenté!! » Fit l'homme en secouant la tête. Ses mèches brunes qui retombaient sur ses yeux s'écartèrent montrant deux prunelles d'un bleu aussi sombres que son costume et où ne transparaissait aucune pitié. Ginji comprit que l'attaque allait arriver mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.  
  
L'homme lança dans sa direction des projectiles qu'il ne pu éviter. Il s'agissait de petites fléchettes qui s'avérèrent enduites d'un puissant anesthésiant. Ginji touché par deux fois s'écroula sur le sol, mais il ne perdit pas connaissance tout de suite. Il vit Nightmare appuyé sur un bouton du bureau. Un jeune garçon entra accompagné d'une femme blonde.  
  
Sur un geste de l'homme, l'enfant se pencha vers lui et plaça autour de son cou, de ses poignets et chevilles d'étranges bracelets d'acier noir. Quand l'enfant se recula, Ginji croisa son regard vide et sans vie. Nightmare fixa le garçon qui hocha la tête négativement. L'homme eut un sourire satisfait et il laissa la femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche opérer à son tour. Elle appuya sur un petit interrupteur qu'elle sortit de sa poche.  
  
Ginji eut alors l'impression qu'on essayait d'aspirer son énergie à l'extérieur. Il tenta de résister mais l'anesthésique devait commencer à faire effet. Il sombra dans l'inconscience se retenant à grande peine d'hurler de douleur. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Ban et ses amis.  
  
« Je crois que la mission est plus compliquée que toutes nos estimations Ban-chan. J'espère que vous pourrez vous en tirer sans moi car je ne vais pas être opérationnel... »  
  
Il sentit qu'on le soulevait pour le conduire autre part, mais il n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de résister. Il avait trop mal et une voix lui conseillait de se reposer pour le moment, qu'il devait attendre le signal et le bon moment.  
  
Ginji soupira se laissant bercer par la voix qui lui était inconnue. Son seul regret fut de devoir affronter tout cela le ventre vide.  
  
*********************  
  
Kazuki pour la troisième fois, depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce à attendre, soupira Il sentait la tension grimper un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait sans que rien de nouveau ne se produise. Ban, toujours allongé sur le canapé, avait fermé les yeux et faisait semblant de dormir. Shido, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, sifflait doucement. Kazuki crut reconnaître un air de musique classique que son ami avait du entendre chez Madoka. A côté de lui Jubei, impassible, attendait nettement plus serein que lui.  
  
Kazuki allait soupirer pour la quatrième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une serveuse, accompagnée par un homme en costume blanc La jeune femme entra et referma la porte, alors que le nouveau venu s'approchât d'eux en leur tendant la main avec un sourire commercial sur les lèvres.  
  
« Enchanté de pouvoir faire votre connaissance, messieurs ! » s'exclama l'homme, un grand blond au type occidental.  
  
Ses yeux bleus pâles se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, les examinant de la tête au pied.  
  
« Je suis l'arbitre responsable de la partie de ce soir ! Appelez moi Frédérique !! Mademoiselle Hilda est la jeune femme mise à votre disposition en attendant le début de votre match pour satisfaire à vos désirs...N'hésitez pas à faire appel à elle. Je me dois de vous expliquer les règles de la partie. »  
  
Il avait serré la main de toute l'équipe. Ban et Shido n'avait pas bougé de leur place, accordant à peine un regard à l'arbitre. Kazuki s'était levé, imité par Jubei pour répondre au salut du blond  
  
« Les règles sont simples. Vous serez lâché dans un labyrinthe d'où vous devrez sortir. A divers endroits stratégiques, sont placé des salles qui vous permettront de progresser plus vite vers la sortie si vous parvenez à remplir l'épreuve qui vous y attendra ! Le choix d'ouvrir les portes de ses salles appartient au joueur dont c'est le tour...Donc une fois sur deux, vous avez un choix à faire : continuer d'avancer dans le labyrinthe ou entrer dans une salle. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces salles ?» demanda Kazuki intrigué.  
  
« Des combattants, la plus part du temps. » Répondit Frédérique avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Rien que ça ? Pas très original » Lança Ban en se levant d'un bond.  
  
« Vous risquez de changer d'avis assez rapidement » Minauda l'homme en plissant les yeux. « Nos combattant ont été sélectionné par le patron en personne pour la partie de ce soir ! »  
  
« Et Ginji ? » Questionna Ban en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste lent.  
  
« Votre ami est le prix que vous remporterez si vous gagnez la partie. D'habitude, le prix est un otage, mais pour cette fois, le patron a décidé de l'inclure dans la partie. Votre ami possède un don qui intéresse Monsieur Nightmare. C'est pourquoi à chaque fois que vous devrez entrer dans une des salles, il aspirera l'électricité que votre ami est capable de contenir en lui. C'est une merveilleuse idée, qui ravira tout les parieurs !! A votre avis combien de temps, votre camarade supportera-t-il de se faire presser comme un citron ? » Leur demanda l'arbitre avec un sourire de victoire.  
  
Kazuki se retint à grande peine de lancer ses fils autour du cou de l'occidental. Mais Jubei le retint par le bras. Shido s'était avancé pour affronter l'homme mais Ban l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main. Le beast master allait protester quand Ban reprit la parole.  
  
« Combien êtes-vous prêt à parier ? »  
  
« Je vois que vous êtes joueur » Répondit Frédérique avec un sourire. « Je suis prêt à mettre ma fortune personnelle en jeu, si vous pouvez couvrir le pari, bien entendu. »  
  
« Je paris tout ce que j'ai sur Ginji ! Il tiendra le temps nécessaire pour nous de gagner cette partie. » Annonça Ban en souriant et sûr de lui.  
  
Il tendit la main à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Frédérique s'en saisit sans hésiter.  
  
« Marché conclu ! » termina l'arbitre enserrant la main du détenteur du Jagan.  
  
Ban de l'autre main, emprisonna celle de l'arbitre en serrant fort.  
  
« Je veux d'abord m'assurer que Ginji va bien. Je veux le voir ! » Lâcha Ban en contenant sa colère mais en augmentant la pression sur la main de l'arbitre.  
  
« Je...Cela ne fait pas partie des règles ! » Couina l'occidental en perdant de son assurance. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'en décider moi-même, je dois en référer.... »  
  
« Le patron est d'accord » annonça la serveuse d'une voix morne et détachée.  
  
Kazuki s'approcha de la jeune femme avec Jubei alors que Ban relâchait la pression sur la main de l'arbitre. Il remarqua le regard vide et sans expression de la serveuse.  
  
« Elle est complètement droguée » révéla Jubei. « Je peux le dire rien qu'à l'odeur et au froid que dégage son corps »  
  
Shido se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Ses sens animals le prévenaient que la jeune fille devant eux n'était pas dans un état normal. Il aurait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un pantin vide sans volonté propre.  
  
« Hé bien si le patron l'autorise... » Fit Frédérique en se massant la main.  
  
« Il autorise que vous voyez votre ami pas vidéo conférence. Le matériel ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » Continua la jeune fille d'une voix morne.  
  
Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans un silence lourd et pesant. Kazuki se demandait sous l'emprise de quelle drogue était la jeune serveuse pour se montrer aussi docile. Il avait crut remarquer que l'occidental n'aimait pas trop la demoiselle et qu'il aurait préféré éviter de rester encore en sa compagnie.  
  
Discrètement on frappa à la porte. Frédérique l'ouvrit et fit entrer deux techniciens qui installèrent le poste. Leur travail fait les deux hommes sortirent sans leur prêter la moindre attention.  
  
La serveuse alluma le poste et une image apparue sur l'écran. Ils virent Ginji assis contre un mur inconscient. La pièce où il se trouvait était très petite et sombre. Les murs étaient fait d'un matériau lisse et noir qui ne leur rappela rien de connu. En s'approchant plus prêt, Kazuki remarqua les étranges menottes que portait leur ami.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Les entraves qui vont aspirer son électricité ! » déclara Frédérique. « Il s'agit du même matériau que pour les murs. Une matière encore inconnue sur le marché, que le gouvernement fabrique à des fins militaires... »  
  
« Tu parles trop, Frédérique. » fit la serveuse toujours sur le même ton.   
  
Il se tourna vers elle, hésitant à lui répondre.  
  
« Désolé cela m'a échappé » S'excusa l'occidental. « Bon, vous voila satisfait vous avez vu votre ami ?? »  
  
« Ou est-il ? » questionna Ban fixant toujours l'image de Ginji.  
  
« Dans la dernière pièce du labyrinthe. Celle que vous devez atteindre pour gagner. » Les informa Frédérique.  
  
La serveuse éteignit l'écran  
  
« Si vous n'avez plus de question, je vais vous laisser. Je dois me charger de l'accueil des clients et de l'enregistrement des paris. Je vous souhaite de réussir votre partie. » Fit Frédérique en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Ah, j'oubliais la partie commencera à 22heures d'ici là vous pouvez vous adressez à Mademoiselle Hilda. Elle s'occupera de vous. Le départ pour le Labyrinthe est prévu à 21heure 30. »  
  
« La partie ne se déroule pas ici ? » S'étonna Shido.  
  
« Non... Le terrain de jeu est trop vaste pour tenir ici ! Vous verrez je suis sûr que cela vous plaira »  
  
Il leur fit un signe d'adieu de la main et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Il y eut un court instant de silence. Puis la serveuse redressa la tête vers Ban qu'elle fixa droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Je regrette de devoir agir de la sorte » Avoua-t-elle.  
  
« Aucun problème » répondit Ban en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Nous avons une réputation à défendre. Tel est notre devise, tout ce qui vous a été volé, nous vous le récupérons... Reste tranquille et attend le signal comme convenu, ok ? »  
  
« Mais et votre ami ? » La voix de la serveuse n'était plus aussi morne qu'avant. Kazuki crut y desceller de l'inquiétude et de la peur.  
  
Tout comme Shido, il fixa Ban, surpris de la tournure des événements. Visiblement les Get Backers étaient chargé d'une mission et les avaient embarqué avec eux sans leur demander leur avis.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginji.... Il sait ce qu'il a à faire » finit par dire Ban en souriant.  
  
La serveuse rebaissa la tête. La conversation devait être finie, jugea Kazuki car Ban se réinstalla dans le canapé avec un sourire confiant, alors que la serveuse retrouvait son air impassible et détaché.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. Rien ne va plus

**Titre:** Ready for show time, Get Backers?

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base :** Get Backers

**Genre : **Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)

**Couple :** Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez

Bonne lecture!!

Ready for show time, Get Backers?

Chapitre 03 : Rien ne va plus !

En attendant que l'heure du départ pour l'épreuve du labyrinthe arrive, Ban et les autres n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Le brun au jagan avait dormit la plus grande partie du temps. Kazuki avait essayé de communiquer avec la serveuse mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre ou vouloir lui répondre quand les questions la concernaient ou ne touchait pas la partie à laquelle ils devaient participer.

N'obtenant aucune information utile, le maître des fils avait arrêté. Il s'était réinstallé sur la banquette à côté de Jubei. L'aveugle attendait patiemment que le temps passe.

Pourtant Kazuki avait l'impression que son ami en voulait à Ban qui ne semblait pas s'en offusqué. Il se doutait que l'aveugle n'aimait pas la manière dont les Get Bakers les avaient mêlé à cette histoire.

Visiblement Shido aussi n'approuvait pas non plus de s'être fait embarqué dans cette histoire sans qu'on lui ait demandé son avis. Kazuki pouvait comprendre leurs sentiments mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ne s'était pas passé comme les Get Backers l'auraient voulu.

Pour le moment comme leur adversaire devait les observer, ils ne pouvaient pas faire part de leur façon de penser à Ban, ce qui les rendait légèrement tendus. Surtout Shido qui s'était mis à faire les cents pas, en bougonnant dans sa barbe de manière incompréhensible.

Kazuki soupira : attendre près de six heures dans ses conditions ne l'enchantait absolument pas ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, alors il s'était calé confortablement contre Jubei et avait essayé de dormir un peu.

A l'heure exacte prévue pour leur transfert au labyrinthe, la serveuse sembla se ranimer.

« Votre escorte arrive pour vous conduire sur les lieux de la partie » Annonça-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

« Bien » Répondit Ban en se relevant d'un bond avec un grand sourire. « Les choses sérieuses commencent ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de six hommes vêtus de costumes noirs identiques. Kazuki manqua de s'étouffer de rire tant ils se ressemblait tous avec la même coupe de cheveux et les mêmes lunettes noires sur le nez. Il les estimait grotesques.

« Veuillez nous suivre » Ordonna le premier sur un ton à peine poli.

« Bonne chance pour votre partie » fit la serveuse en s'inclinant alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

« On va en avoir besoin » Marmonna Shido d'un air bougon.

Aucun des autres ne releva sa remarque.

Ils suivirent les hommes de mains jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'Aréna.

Là, ils leur firent emprunter un passage étroit et sinueux entre les murs du centre commerciale pour gagner une porte de service donnant sur l'extérieur.

Dans la ruelle où ils se retrouvèrent une fourgonnette les attendait.

Les armoires à glace les firent monter à l'arrière et refermèrent à double tour les portes sur eux.

Ban et les autres se retrouvèrent coincés dans le noir et durent s'asseoir sur le sol de la fourgonnette, n'ayant aucun autre siège de disponible.

« Quelle classe !! » Lança Ban ironique.

Le véhicule se mit en marche et ils commencèrent à cahoter à l'arrière.

« Si tu nous expliquais maintenant dans quoi vous nous avez embarqué, Ginji et toi ? » Demanda Shido en retenant sa colère.

« Un client qui pour le moment tient à garder l'anonymat, nous a contacté pour que nous récupèrerions quelques chose qui est maintenu enfermé à l'Aréna » expliqua Ban apparemment irrité lui aussi. « Le problème était de trouver un moyen pour s'introduire au Black Market Center. Notre bien intentionné client nous a dit qu'il se chargeait de cette partie du problème, mais que nous devrions trouver au moins trois autres personnes pour réaliser cette mission. »

« Nous ? » Demanda Kazuki curieux pas la tournure des évènements.

« C'est Ginji qui a insisté…Je ne voulais pas au départ. » Bafouilla Ban

« Tu ne voulais pas partager la prime, hein l'avare ? » Lança Shido

« Y a de ça, montreur de singe ! Afin de surveiller les entrée possibles du BMC, Ginji s'est fait engagé ici pour les fêtes. En plus il y trouvait un intérêt personnel qu'il ne m'a jamais dévoil »

« Ca à l'air de t'ennuyer ? » Intervint Jubei.

« Peut être mais on n'est pas enfermé ici pour parler de mes états d'âmes !! » S'énerva le porteur du jagan. « Je vous avais amené puisque Ginji voulait vous proposer de travailler avec nous. Il avait tellement insist »

« Et tu n'as pas pu résister… » Intervint à son tour Kazuki en riant doucement.

« Oh h ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! » Grommela Ban. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous explique… »

« Mais si continue ! Ou nous risquons d'arriver sans savoir le fin mot de l'histoire » L'encouragea Jubei plus posément.

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que notre cher client attendait un telle occasion pour nous faire entrer dans la partie ! Il va me le payer cet abruti !! » S'emporta a nouveau le brun en grandissant le poing en l'air.

« Que devons-nous récupérer ? » Demanda Kazuki.

« Un gamin » Annonça Ban d'un ton plus bas et résigné. « Un gamin qui a été enlevé à sa mère par l'organisation qui dirige le BMC. Enfin disons plutôt que le gamin a servi de caution à son père qui avait une énorme dette à l'Aréna. »

« Il a vendu son enfant ! » S'emporta Kazuki

« Oui, mais il n'a pas pu en profiter, rassure-toi. Notre commanditaire s'est arrangé pour cela. » Murmura Ban de façon à peine audible.

« Que peut bien avoir cet enfant pour attirer l'attention d'une telle organisation ? » Demanda à son tour Jubei qui avait entendu les mots murmurés par Ban et les avaient enregistré pour plus tard.

« Il a un don » Avoua Ban. « Un don rare et précieux pour cette mafia. Il peut entrer dans le cerveau de quelqu'un d'autre et en prendre le contrôle. »

« Rien que ça !? » Siffla Shido entre ses dents.

« La serveuse ? » S'enquit Kazuki

« Oui » Admit Ban. « Il contrôlait la serveuse. »

Il y eut un silence lourd et pesant.

Tous imaginaient le calvaire qu'avait dû vivre le gamin enfermé dans cet endroit.

Cela leur rappelait plus ou moins à tous de mauvais souvenirs qu'ils auraient préféré avoir oublié, ou maintenus enfouis au fond d'eux même.

« C'est quoi votre plan ? » demanda Shido au bout de quelques minutes.

« On attend le signal » répondit laconiquement Ban

« Quoi ??? » S'insurgèrent en chœur les trois autres.

« Si vous croyez que cela me fait plaisir !! J'ignore même à quoi il pourra ressembler ce signal !! » S'emporta Ban. « Tout ça parce que Monsieur le client ne nous a pas tenu au courant de tout ce qu'il savait !! S'il arrive quelque chose à Ginji, je le tue !! »

Le brun se serrait les poings en s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Dans l'obscurité, Kazuki qui se trouvait en face de lui, eut l'impression de voir les yeux de Ban luirent de rage.

Il réalisa alors que la maîtrise qu'affichait Ban depuis le début de cette histoire était loin d'être aussi forte qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

« Qui ? » Demanda Jubei calmement.

« Mais le client bien entendu. » fit Ban en retrouvant de son assurance et en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ginji reprit connaissance dans sa prison.

Il avait mal partout.

Ses poignets étaient lourds à soulever à cause des menottes noires.

Il se sentait étrangement fatigué, comme privé de force et d'énergie.

Il tenta de se redresser en examinant la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il en eut vite fait le tour.

La salle était entièrement vide et très sombre.

Il ne voyait aucune lumière, aucune porte ou ouverture.

Ginji prit appui contre le mur et ne pu s'empêcher de crier et de tomber de douleur.

Il s'éloigna de la paroi.

Quand il l'avait touché, il avait eut l'impression que l'électricité que contenait son corps l'avait quitté, aspiré par le mur.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lui donnait l'impression que la paume de sa main le brûlait.

Il fut soulagé de constater que le sol n'était pas de la même matière.

Il s'allongea sur le sol, reprenant son souffle.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »_ Pensa-t-il en fixant le mur. « _J'ai cru que le mur aspirait ma force ?! C'est impossible ! »_

Ginji se mit assis au centre de la pièce.

Il devait trouver un moyen pour lutter contre ce truc qui le vampirisait.

Il pouvait sentir que même maintenant, sans qu'il soit en contact avec la paroi, son énergie était irrémédiablement attirée par l'alliage qui recouvrait les murs.

Ce qui expliquait sa douleur et sa fatigue.

L'alliage agissait sur lui mais à un degré moindre, tant qu'il ne le toucherait pas.

Il allait devoir économiser ses forces au maximum pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

Son estomac grogna fort peu discrètement.

Il soupira.

Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la mission à Kazuki et Shido.

Ban et lui n'avaient pas eut le temps de leur parler de leur nouvel emploi !

Kazuki et les autres allaient se trouver embarqués sans rien savoir !

Est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de suivre Ban ?

Le brun pouvait se montrer si associable, si froid et distant.

Ginji soupira : si les circonstances ne l'y obligeait, Ban se donnerait la peine d'expliquer aux anciens membres des volts la mission que leur avait confié leur client.

Le blond avait déjà du faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre son ami d'accepter de sauver le gamin.

En fait il avait dû le menacer d'y aller tout seul !!

Ce qui Ginji le savait, ferait mouche à tout les coup.

Ban avait encore hurlé pendant quelques minutes, puis il s'était tourné vers le client en lui notifiant leur acceptation à tout les deux.

Le client s'était contenté d'un bref sourire avant de partir. En guise d'au revoir il leur avait certifié qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Ginji n'avait pas pensé le revoir si vite et dans de telles conditions !

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand la paroi devant lui coulissa.

Il fixa étonné la fenêtre vitrée qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

De l'autre côté il aperçut un écran dans une pièce encore plus petite que celle qui lui servait de prison.

Une lumière éclaira l'écran puis une camera invisible pour Ginji, car elle devait se trouver contre le mur qui venait de s'ouvrir et à plusieurs mètres du sol, se mit en marche lui retransmettant des images de celui qui l'avait fait enfermer.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Lui demanda Nightmare avec un sourire. « Ne prenez pas la peine de me répondre, je ne peux pas vous entendre. Nous avons réinstallé cette salle prison en votre honneur. J'espère que vous trouverez les aménagements à votre goût ! Je ne suis ici que pour vous signifier que la partie va commencer. Comme je ne voulais pas vous priver du plaisir de voir vos camarades, je vais vous permettre de suivre leur progression dans le labyrinthe grâce à cette caméra. Il est inutile je crois de vous rappeler ce qui vous attend si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour vous échapper…Ou pour porter assistance a vos amis…Vous êtes le prix de la victoire, contentez vous-en ! »

L'image de l'homme au costume sombre changea pour lui montrer Ban et les trois autres qui se tenaient dans un couloir obscur.

Apparemment ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la direction à suivre.

Ginji ne pu retenir un sourire.

De pouvoir voir ses amis lui rendait courage !

Il se moquait complètement de ce que lui avait dit le maître du jeu.

Il avait confiance en Ban.

Lui et les autres allaient changer les règles du jeu !!

Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à croupir dans sa prison !!

De toute façon il n'avait pas à suivre les directives de Nightmare !

Ginji allait lui aussi attendre le signal et quand ce serait le moment, il sortirait par lui-même de sa geôle pour faire payer à cet homme son arrogance.

Ginji reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Kazuki et les trois autres s'étaient mis en marche.

Ils avançaient dans un couloir sombre et sinueux qui les conduisit devant la première porte.

Sans hésiter ils l'ouvrirent.

A suivre…


	4. rouge impair et

Titre: Ready for show time, Get Backers?  
  
Auteur : Mano  
  
Base : Get Backers  
  
Genre : Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)  
  
Couple : Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Ready for show time, Get Backers?  
  
Chapitre 04 : Rouge, impair et ... ?  
  
En entrant dans la salle Ban, Kazuki, Jubei et Shido ne furent pas vraiment surpris par le genre d'adversaire qui les y attendait. Face à eux, se trouvait huit humanoïdes se ressemblant comme des clones. Ils avaient la même taille immense, les mêmes cheveux bruns coupés court et le regard vide et d'un vert identique. Tous portaient le même uniforme de combat sombre. Ils marchaient comme des automates droit sur eux. Peut être que leur nombre leur parut un peu exagéré, mais ils n'en firent aucune remarque. La pièce en elle-même était assez vaste et vide avec des murs lisses. Elle ne possédait que deux ouvertures : la porte par laquelle ils étaient entré et celle par laquelle ils devaient sortir.  
  
« Ces gorilles ne sont pas de vrais humains » annonça Shido en se mettant en garde.  
  
Grâce à ses sens tirés des animaux, il avait détecté que les hommes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, n'avaient pas la même odeur que les être humains.  
  
« Ils émettent un bruit étrange provenant de l'arrière de leur nuque » confirma Jubei après avoir écouté attentivement le déplacement de ses adversaires.  
  
« Ne perdons pas plus de temps, alors ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour assurer le spectacle mais pour délivrer Ginji !! Ce n'est pas ces clowns qui vont nous en empêcher !! » Hurla Ban en se jetant sur le premier homme qui se trouvait être le plus prêt de lui.  
  
Il fit un bond en hauteur pour passer dans le dos du colosse qui n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Ban s'accrochait déjà à son cou déployant une partie de sa force pour briser la nuque du type à la main. Celui-ci s'écroula dans un dernier soubresaut.  
  
Il regarda autours de lui. Les autres s'étaient aussi attaqués à leur cible chacun dans leur style propre. Tout comme lui Shido avait employé la manière forte utilisant la force animale pour terrasser ses adversaires. Kazuki et Jubei avaient utilisé une technique plus adaptée à leur style de combat. Prisonniers des fils de Kazuki, les automates continuaient leur progression pour terminer déchiquetés par l'attaque défensive du maître. Ils avaient ainsi révéler leur véritable nature : ils ne s'agissaient que de robots. Jubei quant à lui avait lancé ses piques sur l'émetteur récepteur de la nuque des gorilles ce qui les piva de leur force.  
  
Ban élimina le dernier sans plus de difficulté. Ils passèrent la porte de sortie. Ban remarqua une caméra de surveillance qui suivait leurs mouvements dans le labyrinthe. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas vue dans la salle, il se doutait que celle-ci devait en receler au moins une pour retransmettre leurs combats au joueur.  
  
Ils avaient parcouru une centaine de mètre en longeant le mur gauche, quand ils tombèrent sur une nouvelle porte. Ban se tourna vers la caméra qui les suivait à ce moment là et sourit avec un maximum d'assurance.  
  
« Dites donc, la haut si vous voulez vraiment du spectacle va falloir trouver plus fort que vos jouets robotisés...Votre partie va vite devenir ennuyeuse si vous ne visez pas à un plus haut niveau !! »  
  
Avant d'entrer il fit un geste bien précis avec un doigt qui ne manquerait pas d'énerver le responsable de cette mise en scène. Shido rit de bon cœur approuvant la provocation. Kazuki se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils entrèrent dans la salle suivante ou les attendaient apparemment les mêmes robots que dans la première. Un peu déçus, mais décidés à en finir le plus vite possible, Ban se rua sur le plus près et lança son poing vers la tête du robot.  
  
Malgré la grande rapidité d'exécution du mouvement, celui-ci évita sans peine le poing et contre-attaqua dans la foulée d'un coup de genou que le brun esquiva de justesse en se reculant d'un bond. A ses côtés Shido et les deux autres semblaient devoir affronter les mêmes difficultés que lui. Les hommes de mains robots de leur adversaire semblaient avoir gagné en puissance et en vitesse ! Ban attaqua à nouveau et ne rencontra que le vide. Il esquiva la contre attaque de son adversaire et envoya un coup de pied sauté à la machine qui ne put éviter le coup. La créature mécanique partit s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit fracassant.  
  
Malgré la résistance accrue des machines, les autres avaient eux aussi réglé leur compte à leurs adversaires.  
  
« Et bien on dirait que ces robots nous réservent quelques surprise, ne ? » fit Kazuki en repoussant ses longs cheveux en arrière.  
  
« Ils doivent être reprogrammables...A chaque fois que nous les affrontons, ils vont apprendre un peu mieux notre style de combat et deviendront de plus en plus fort » Expliqua Jubei et donnant un coup de pied dans une des carcasses mécaniques.  
  
« Pour cela il doivent être relié à l'ordinateur central par un émetteur qui transmet les informations simultanément ! » Continua Ban en portant une main à ses lunettes pour les remettre sur son nez.  
  
« En conclusion, il vont devenir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que nous avancerons dans ce labyrinthe. » annonça Shido avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte de sortie. « A votre avis, est-ce qu'ils pourront être assez forts pour nous battre ?? »  
  
Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur leur visage à tous était suffisant comme réponse. Pourtant au moment de franchir la porte, Ban soupira et leur fit par de son inquiétude.  
  
« Ils ne seront pas assez forts pour nous battre mais bien assez pour nous ralentir. Nous ignorons tout de la taille de ce lieux et de ce qui nous attend dans la prochaine salle... » Commença-t-il à leur expliquer en avançant dans le couloir.  
  
« Et alors ? » Demanda Shido perplexe.  
  
« Tu t'inquiètes pour Ginji ? » Interrogea Jubei.  
  
« Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, mais... » Marmonna le possesseur du jagan.  
  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence. Ils savaient bien que le brun pouvait repérer l'ancien empereur de la foudre de très loin. Même si aucun d'autre eux ne se l'expliquait ni ne cherchait à savoir pourquoi, ils avaient eu plusieurs fois la preuve de l'existence du lien qui reliait Ban au blond.  
  
« Mais ? » répéta Kazuki.  
  
« Sa présence semble diminuer...Comme s'il s'éloignait ou s'épuisait. Je ne sais pas ce que ce psychopathe fait subir à Ginji mais il me le paiera au centuple !! » S'emporta Ban.  
  
« Calme-toi » Lui conseilla Kazuki. « Tu penses que tout ceci n'a pour unique but que de nous ralentir ? »  
  
« Possible » admit Ban.  
  
« Moi, je pense que cela fait partie du jeu » l'interrompit Jubei. « Par contre ils n'avaient certainement pas imaginé que nous serions aussi forts...Ils vont devoir étaler tous leurs atouts sur la table pour garder le contrôle sur nous mais aussi sur les parieurs !! »  
  
« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Fit Ban surprit du raisonnement de l'aveugle.  
  
« Si le jeu est trop facile, les parieurs vont s'en désintéresser et Nightmare risque de perdre beaucoup d'argent sur un coup pareil !! » Développa Jubei. « Ils doivent nous cacher encore quelques bottes secrètes. Cependant quand ils auront étalé toutes leurs cartes ce sera à nous de passer à l'action... » Ils se tenaient maintenant devant une nouvelle porte. Kazuki s'avança pour l'ouvrir mais une voix sortant de nulle part s'adressa à eux.  
  
« Messieurs comme j'en ai le droit dans cette partie, je ne vous autorise pas à entrer dans cette salle mais je vous invite à vous rendre dans la suivante » annonça la voix qui devaient appartenir à l'autre joueur, c'est- à-dire à Nightmare.  
  
« Comme vous voudrez » répondit poliment Ban.  
  
Ils se remirent en marche dans le labyrinthe.  
  
« Nous sommes trop rapides pour eux » annonça Jubei. « Cela confirme ma théorie. »  
  
« Je crois oui » Admit Shido. « La pièce fermée devait être encore remplie de ces machines incompétentes !! Ils n'ont certainement pas encore eut le temps de charger les nouvelles données, c'est pour cela qu'ils nous font gagner la salle suivante !! »  
  
Après avoir réalisé que l'idée de Jubei devait être la bonne, ils marchèrent en silence. Ban ruminait tout de même son inquiétude vis à vis de Ginji. Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait plus son partenaire s'affaiblissait dangereusement. Ils devaient rapidement en finir !! Peu importe les embûches et les pièges que leur tendrait Nightmare, ils devaient se dépêcher !! Apres un long moment à tourner et à avancer dans une demi obscurité angoissante, ils se retrouvèrent face à une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils ne purent retenir une expression de surprise et de frayeur.  
  
Le décor de la salle leur rappelait, celles qu'ils avaient traversées dans le Château infini. Ils ne se trouvaient plus à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur !! Devant eux, au lieu de quatre murs, se trouvait l'image d'un profond canyon !! Apparemment, Nightmare avait lui aussi accès à la technique de la réalité virtuelle !!  
  
Ban et les trois autres entrèrent avec précaution dans la salle, remis de leur surprise. Ils avaient déjà affronté ce genre de situation et savaient parfaitement comment faire pour affronter l'image virtuelle qui se tenait devant leurs yeux.  
  
A nouveau un groupe plus nombreux hommes robots entrèrent aussi dans la pièce, prêts à les arrêter. Ils attendirent que leurs ennemis se rapprochent et foncèrent sur eux, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Alors que les hommes machines s'avançaient vers eux, le sol, derrière les robots, qui menait à la porte s'effondra. Kazuki se retourna alors et remarqua que c'était la même chose de son côté !! Tout cela devait cacher quelque chose ! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car déjà son adversaire tentait de le ceinturer et de le projeter au sol. Il esquiva et assena un coup du plat de la main à son adversaire au niveau de la nuque où se trouvait l'émetteur. Son premier ennemi neutralisé, il chercha un autre assaillant des yeux et vit que Jubei était encerclé par trois colosses. Kazuki lança l'un des ses fils sur l'un des hommes machines et lui trancha la tête. Jubei réussit à se débarrasser des deux autres grâce à ses aiguilles. Shido et Ban n'avaient pas eus de problèmes pour s'occuper de leurs agresseurs.  
  
Soudain la structure sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se mit à trembler. Elle semblait secouer comme lors d'un tremblement de terre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ban en essayant de garder son équilibre.  
  
« Cette salle est plus complexe que celle du Château infini... » Révéla Jubei avec inquiétude. « J'ai l'impression que le vide qui nous entoure est réel ! »  
  
« Oui » confirma Shido après avoir utilisé le sens radar de la chauve sourie. « Nous sommes bien sur un échafaudage brinquebalant qui menace de s'écrouler au moindre faux mouvements !! »  
  
« Comment fait-on pour gagner la porte ?? » Demanda Ban  
  
Shido se concentra un moment en silence cherchant un passage en se servant des sens de la chauve-souris.  
  
« Il faut descendre ! Il y a une passerelle près du mur en dessous de la porte. Elle monte et s'abaisse selon les besoins. » Reprit il après un temps.  
  
« Je vais descendre » annonça Jubei.  
  
Kazuki se retint à grande peine de faire une objection. Jubei était le plus qualifié par mis eux pour remplir cette mission. Etant aveugle les images virtuelles ne l'affecteraient pas autant qu'eux. Il soupira.  
  
Jubei commença sa lente descente vers le sol. Il sentait que celui-ci ne devait pas être aussi loin que les autres devaient le croire, trompé par leurs yeux. Il avait pratiquement atteint la moitié de la distance d'après lui quand à nouveau une secousse se fit ressentir. Elle ébranla fortement toute la structure et Jubei perçut un cri qui le glaça d'effroi.  
  
« BAN!!! » Hurlait la voix horrifiée de Kazuki.  
  
A suivre... 


	5. et gagne!

**Titre:** Ready for show time, Get Backers?

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base :** Get Backers

**Genre : **Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)

**Couple :** Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez

Bonne lecture!!

Ready for show time, Get Backers?

Chapitre 05 : … Et gagne !!

Le combat avait pourtant bien démarré.

Frédérique qui était chargé de l'arbitrage et de récupérer les paris, était satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Cet occidental à la chevelure blonde estimait avoir toutes les chances de remporter le pari qu'il avait fait avec Ban quand Nightmare l'avait chargé d'expliquer à cette nouvelle équipe les règles du jeu.

Il se tenait sur la scène de la salle de réception et s'assurait de la bonne marche des affaires.

Il avait été agréablement surpris par le niveau des joueurs de ce soir.

Pourtant il avait toute confiance en la victoire.

Il était sûr que son patron l'emporterait comme à chaque fois.

Jamais un concurrent n'avait gagné face à Nightmare.

D'ailleurs tous les parieurs le savaient.

Aucun d'entre eux ne spéculait sur la victoire des joueurs mais ils misaient sur leur degré de progression dans le labyrinthe.

Vu le niveau actuel des invités du patron, les riches hommes d'affaires présents, ce soir avaient revu leurs paris à la hausse.

Le blond ne cessait d'enregistrer des paris de plus en plus gros et certains n'hésitaient pas à parier un maximum sur la dernière salle.

Il se tourna un instant vers l'écran géant qui retransmettait le cheminement des joueurs dans le dédale. Il vit Ban en mauvaise posture.

Le brun avait réussi à attraper une poutre de la structure métallique ce qui lui avait éviter de s'écraser sur le sol.

Jubei qui avait commencé à descendre le long de la paroi, faisait de son mieux pour le rejoindre et le remonter.

Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de prises sur cette partie de l'échafaudage.

Beaucoup de parieurs changèrent leurs paris pour miser sur les chances de réussite de l'aveugle et à retenir le brun.

Sur un autre écran, Frédérique regarda la réaction de Ginji.

Conformément au souhait du patron, on avait installé un écran pour que le prisonnier puisse assister à l'épreuve de ses amis.

Sa réaction était un stimulant supplémentaire pour les parieurs.

Ginji s'inquiétait pour Ban et encourageait de son mieux Jubei pour qu'il puisse le rattraper.

Le blond n'aurait pas rêvé meilleur scénario pour augmenter les paris et les mises.

Il se demandait où son patron pouvait bien trouver des idées aussi géniales.

Pendant un instant, la salle entière retint son souffle.

Ban était sur le point de lâcher la barre et Jubei se trouvait encore trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir.

Le brun réussit cependant à assurer sa prise pour un court instant ce qui permit à l'aveugle de se rapprocher en suivant les indications de Kazuki.

Ban allait lâcher.

Jubei n'était plus qu'à un mètre.

Encore trop loin !

L'aveugle s'allongea sur la corniche où il était et tendit la main pour que son ami puisse la saisir.

Mais Ban semblait exténué et incapable de faire le geste qui lui sauverait la vie.

Les autres l'encourageaient pourtant à tendre la main.

Dans sa prison et malgré les murs qui le privaient de son énergie, même Ginji exhortait son ami à se dépasser pour trouver la force de saisir la main de Jubei.

Frédérique n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce match aurait autant de rebondissements et serait aussi fort en émotions.

Il pouvait sentir la tension dans la salle.

La pression qui ne cessait de monter vu la qualité du combat.

Il contemplait ce qui se passait à l'écran quand l'une des serveuses le tira par la manche.

Elles étaient chargées de centraliser les paris de la salle et de les lui rapporter pour qu'il les valide en les entrant dans son ordinateur.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il agacé de devoir détourner la tête de l'écran.

« J'ai un pari hors du commun » annonça la jeune femme dans son uniforme ultra court et rose. « C'est le couple de la table 17 qui vient de le déposer »

Frédérique prit le papier blanc plié en quatre que la jeune femme lui tendait.

Il le déplia et lu ce qui avait étonné la serveuse.

« Impossible ! » Balbutia le blond tout en relisant le papier.

Il fixa alors la table 17 pour repérer qui osait parier aussi gros sur la victoire des joueurs.

Il remarqua un couple, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans la salle.

L'homme avait de longs cheveux châtain retenus en queue de cheval. Il portait des lunettes assez flashantes tout comme son costume mauve auquel elles étaient assortis. Il était accompagné par une jeune femme qui avait un peu plus de classe que lui, ou tout au moins un meilleure goût vestimentaire. Elle était brune et sur sa joue gauche était dessiné une étoile bleue. Elle portait une superbe robe de soirée moulante d'un bleu sombre.

Devant elle, il y avait un ordinateur portable.

En remarquant qu'il regardait dans leur direction, l'homme le salua avec de grand geste. Quant à la jeune femme brune, elle se contenta de lui sourire tout en tapant un message sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Frédérique s'apprêtait à les rejoindre pour leur annoncer que leur pari était irrecevable, quand un bruit familier sur son propre ordinateur attira son attention.

Le pari venait d'être valid !

Quelqu'un avait réussi à s'introduire dans la base de donnée et à la pirater.

Oubliant le couple il essaya d'annuler le pari.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que non seulement on avait piraté son ordinateur, mais qu'en plus de cela quelqu'un s'était introduit au cœur même du système pour en prendre le contrôle.

L'occidental réalisa qu'il n'était pas assez rapide pour ralentir la progression du pirate.

Il releva la tête et fixa la salle pour repérer le couple qui ne devait pas être étranger a toute cette affaire.

Mais il ne vit personne à la table 17.

L'homme et la femme avaient disparus !

Il les chercha du regard vers les portes de sorti mais ne remarqua personne.

Frédérique ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé mais quand son patron allait prendre connaissance du pari qui venait d'être validé, cela allait sûrement barder pour son matricule.

Il regarda l'écran où se déroulait l'épreuve et poussa un soupir désespéré en voyant que finalement Jubei avait réussi à remonter Ban et à le mettre en sécurité.

Sur l'écran l'aveugle continuait sa progression vers le bas afin d'activer l'élévateur.

Ban le suivait en s'appliquant à mettre ses pieds et ses mains dans les même prise que son ami.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le téléphone qui le reliait à son patron, pour sonner.

Malgré son appréhension, le blond n'avait pas le choix.

Il décrocha s'attendant à la sentence.

« Viens ici tout de suite ! » lui ordonna Nightmare d'une voix glaciale.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha.

Puis il se rendit dans les coulisses pour gagner le bureau de son patron.

Préoccupé comme il l'était par le sort que lui réservait Nightmare, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était suivi.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il frappa et entra.

« Me voici, Monsieur Nightmare. » S'annonça-t-il sans lever les yeux vers l'homme qui assis dans son fauteuil lui tournait le dos et fixait les différents écrans devant lui.

La porte sur la gauche était ouverte.

Il pouvait entendre le bruit des ordinateurs et des machines fabriquées par l'assistant du patron.

Une femme parvenait s'acharner malgré les bruits des machines à pianoter sur son clavier tout en pestant après le pirate informatique qui s'aventurait dans ses programmes.

Visiblement même elle, avait du mal à le contrecarrer.

Sur la droite, assis par terre contre le mur, un jeune garçon que son patron avait pris sous son aile semblait attendre patiemment.

Frédérique frissonna.

Il n'appréciait pas la femme scientifique parce qu'elle était hautaine et distante avec lui.

Mais le gamin avait quelque chose de plus repoussant. Il n'était pas normal.

Il pouvait s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres et en prendre le contrôle.

C'était à cause de cette différence que le patron le laissait libre et s'occupait aussi bien de lui. Nightmare espérait en faire un outil efficace et entièrement dévoué à sa solde pour augmenter son pouvoir sur l'organisation.

« As-tu une explication ? » Demanda Nightmare.

« Non, je n'ai jamais entré un pari aussi saugrenu. » Tenta de se justifier l'occidental.

« Comment en être certain ? » reprit son patron

« Je ne vous trahirais pas de manière aussi grossière ! » Se défendit Frédérique. « Le couple qui a passé le pari a disparu dès que le piratage a commencé … »

« Ca suffit ! » Le stoppa Nightmare en se retournant vers lui. « Il est trop tard pour remédier à notre problème informatique. Celui qui a pénétré dans le système était très bien renseigné. Il y a donc un traître parmi nous. Il faut donc rapidement en finir avec la partie de ce soir afin que nous puissions laver notre linge sale en famille… »

Frédérique avala la boule d'angoisse qui lui coinçait la gorge et se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement pour répondre.

Apparemment ils avaient tous un sursis équivalent à la durée du jeu.

Mais après ?

Le blond savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais le patron pouvait ne pas voir les choses sous cet angle.

Des trois assistants de Nightmare, il était celui qui se trouvait dans la situation la plus précaire.

La femme scientifique venait ensuite, malgré qu'elle soit l'amante du patron.

Puis venait le gamin.

Jamais, Nightmare ne penserait que l'enfant pourrait le trahir.

Le gamin représentait l'avenir pour lui et non une menace.

« Donc puisque tout les robots de Drew son hors d'état de service, je vais devoir envoyer les joueurs directement à la dernière salle. » Reprit Nightmare. « Ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps puisqu'ils viennent de sortir de la salle où ils étaient jusqu'à présent. »

Frédérique jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran et vit Ban et les trois autres sortir dans le couloir du Labyrinthe et reprendre leur route.

Il vit aussi Ginji sur un autre moniteur, soulagé de voir ses amis continuer leur progression.

« J'ai une mission pour vous, Frédérique. » fit Nightmare avec un sourire. « Quelque soit l'issus du combat dans la dernière salle, je ne veux pas perdre une telle réserve d'énergie. Je vous charge donc du transfert de Ginji dans une pièce plus sécurisée et prévue à cet effet. »

« C'est risqué … » Tenta d'objecter l'occidental.

Il voulait avertir son patron de ce qu'il soupçonnait à propos du gamin.

Mais malheureusement pour lui Nightmare ne semblait pas décider à l'écouter.

« Tu discutes mes ordres ? »

« Non, Monsieur je me disais juste qu'il devait être préférable de maintenir … »

« Frédérique, contente toi d'obéir, veux-tu ? » Ordonna Nightmare d'un ton glaciale.

« Entendu monsieur » fit Frédérique retenant pour lui ses appréhensions.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir quand Drew, la scientifique, sortit de son bureau tout en invitant leur patron à regarder un écran.

« Monsieur, il semblerait que le pirate est une annonce à vous faire. Il a dit que c'était votre dernière chance pour ne pas tout perdre. » Expliqua-t-elle en faisant apparaître une image devant eux.

Il virent la figure d'un jeune adolescent, pourtant un turban sur la tête cachant ses cheveux.

Nightmare sourit. Visiblement il connaissait son interlocuteur.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le château infini ait les moyens d'intervenir contre moi avec autant de précision et de force. » Dit il.

« Les compliments ne vous mèneront à rien. Je suis venu vous proposer un marché. Si vous nous rendez l'enfant sans plus de délai, je vous promets que nous vous laisserons exercer vos activités au sein du Black Center en toute tranquillité. » Expliqua Makubex en fixant Nightmare.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« C'est votre seule chance de ne pas tout perdre ! » Continua l'adolescent sur le même ton.

« Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi ! » répondit Nightmare. « Vous n'avez aucun moyen de récupérer l'enfant ! Tout ceci ce n'est que du bluff !! »

Il coupa la communication sous les regards ébahis et surpris de la femme et de Frédérique.

Puis il se tourna vers eux en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Je crois que la partie va devenir intéressante. » leur dit il. « Drew, prépare quand même un plan d'évacuation rapide »

« Pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant ? » Interrogea la femme. « La dernière salle est le dernier rempart avant que les joueurs ne gagnent… »

« Quitter la table en cours de partie ? Mais voyons ma chère cela ne se fait pas ! » Rétorqua Nightmare tout en se mettant à regarder les écrans du jeu.

A suivre…


	6. Recupèrer sa mise

**Titre:** Ready for show time, Get Backers?

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base :** Get Backers

**Genre : **Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)

**Couple :** Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez

Will Black: mon favori c'est Ginji mais apres ils se suivent dans un mouchoir de poche

Crawford Huhuhu: Ah ben non alors!! Faut pas les jeter tes fics!! fait nous en profiter ce sera mieuxcourage!

Je tiens a tous vous remercier pour votre patience et vos commentaires

voilà enfin la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Bonne lecture!!

Ready for show time, Get Backers?

Chapitre 06 : Récupérer sa mise.

Il s'en était fallut de peu.

De très peu.

Si Jubei ne s'était pas étiré au maximum sur la corniche ou il s'était allongé, il n'aurait jamais pu attraper Ban à temps.

Il n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de s'écraser dans la salle du labyrinthe où ils se trouvaient enfermé avec Kazuki et Shido.

Mais l'aveugle avait réussit à le saisir.

Maintenant tout les quatre marchaient à nouveau dans le couloir vers la prochaine épreuves que Nightmare, l'instigateur de ce jeu, leur avait réservé.

Visiblement Ban commençait à en avoir plus que marre de cette situation.

Sa patience poussée à bout devait être épuisé.

Le brun ne cessait de marmonner tout bas au sujet de cette mission plus que stupide.

Cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'ils tournaient en rond.

Il fallait en finir au plus vite !

Cela avait assez dur !

En plus Ban sentait bien que Ginji n'était pas bien.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à saisir le lien qui l'unissait à son coéquipier.

Cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte mais celle-ci resta fermée.

Sans perdre de temps ils se dirigèrent vers la suivante.

Celle-ci s'avéra être aussi close.

Kazuki et les autres se demandaient ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Si le but de la manœuvre était de leur faire perdre leur sang froid, s'était une réussite, au moins pour le brun au jagan.

Ban, devant la caméra de surveillance qui suivait leur progression dans le dédale, invectiva à nouveau le chef de l'organisation du Black Market.

« Hey ! Là-haut, tu m'écoutes ? Si toute cette manœuvre a pour but de nous mettre les nerfs à vif je vous préviens que je suis à deux doigts de tout casser !! Rien à faire de tes règles du jeu !! Si tu ne me rends pas Ginji maintenant, je réduis ton organisation à l'état de ruine ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part du directeur du centre commercial.

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin.

Ban ne bougonnait même plus.

Le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux était si lourd d'inquiétude qu'ils avaient l'impression d'un poids supplémentaire sur leurs épaules.

Jamais Kazuki n'avait vu le brun dans une humeur aussi sombre et aussi près de perdre tout contrôle.

Si bien que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la troisième porte, le maître des fils se surprit à prier pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Celle-ci s'avéra aussi close que les deux précédentes.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre geste, ils entendirent la voix de Nightmare.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû modifier les règles du jeu sans vous en avoir averti. Mais vous êtes si forts qu'ouvrir les portes des salles intermédiaires ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Et vous conviendrez avec moi que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, n'est ce pas ? C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous conduire à l'ultime salle ! Si vous arrivez à gagner contre votre adversaire, vous retrouverez votre ami. La porte se situe un peu plus loin dans le couloir, c'est la seule qui est ouverte ! Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes à deux doigts de récupérer votre ami ! Et d'être les premiers joueurs à remporter une partie contre moi ! Je vous attends ! »

« Cela commence à me courir toute cette histoire ! » Répondit Ban en reprenant sa course dans le couloir.

Ils parcoururent une centaine de mètres, croisant d'autres portes qui étaient fermées.

«A votre avis qu'est ce qui nous attend derrière la dernière porte ? » Questionna Shido

« Cela n'a aucune importance ! Quoique ce soit, on l'éclate ! » Répondit Ban avec rage.

« Bon plan ! » admit Shido.

« De toute façon, nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. » fit remarquer Kazuki en repérant une porte ouverte devant eux.

Sans perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, ils entrèrent dans la salle et la porte se referma toute seule derrière eux.

La salle était dans la pénombre.

Il leur était impossible d'en évaluer la grandeur.

Elle semblait entièrement vide.

Pourtant chacun d'eux pouvait sentir comme une présence menaçante qui les guettait.

L'ennemi se tenait là dans l'obscurité.

Il les observait en silence.

Comme un prédateur qui attend le meilleur moment pour fondre sur sa proie.

De tout les adversaires que Nightmare leur avaient présentés, c'était le premier qui les inquiétait vraiment.

Le premier qui n'était pas un robot.

Le seul à dégager une aura meurtrière qui les paralysa tous un court instant.

« Montre-toi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre à jouer à cache-cache ! » Cria Ban à l'intention de l'ennemi invisible qui se contenta d'un rire narquois.

Ce rire les fit frissonner.

Ils l'avaient déjà tous entendu.

Depuis qu'ils leur arrivaient de faire équipe tous ensemble, ils avaient souvent entendu ce rire froid et hautain qui vous glaçait le sang d'effroi.

Sortant de la pénombre, une silhouette longiligne se rapprocha d'eux.

Leur adversaire tout vêtu de noir s'avançait d'un pas assuré dans leur direction.

Comme à son habitude, le docteur Jackal tenait le bord de son chapeau en affichant un sourire carnassier.

« Je me disais aussi que tu finirais bien par te montrer. » reprit Ban.

Son visage affichait la même expression déterminée que celui du docteur.

La voix de Nightmare se fit entendre, les tirant de leur réflexion.

« Voilà comme promis votre paiement pour les services que vous m'avez rendu Akabane-san. J'espère que vous vous amuserez de cette situation autant que nous. »

« Je vous attends ici depuis un moment » répondit Akabane sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son patron. « Je suis là pour vous empêcher d'aller plus loin… »

« A quatre contre un, nous avons des chances de réussir ! » Lança Shido bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible.

La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisait pas.

Il n'avait pas prévu contrairement à Ban l'intervention possible du docteur Jackal qui était un ennemi puissant.

Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir compris que le docteur ne ferait pas que livrer Ginji à Nightmare.

Akabane avait dû demander une compensation pour son travail.

Une rémunération qui lui conviendrait.

Et pour lui rien ne valait un bon combat contre un adversaire qu'il estimait à la hauteur.

« Si vous voulez. » Les invita Akabane tout en continuant à sourire.

« Face à nous quatre réunit, tu ne résisteras pas plus d'une minute… » Remarqua Ban.

« Je suis prêt à parier. » Reprit le brun au long manteau. « Après tout nous sommes là pour jouer, n'est ce pas Mido-Kun ? »

Ban ne répondit pas.

Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, s'apprêtant à attaquer.

Jubei et Kazuki en firent au temps sur l'autre côté.

Si bien que Akabane se trouvait cerné par ses adversaires.

Pour le moment seul l'arrière n'était pas couvert par l'un des quatre ennemis qui lui faisait face.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Les personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui le connaissaient.

Elles savaient qu'il n'était pas du genre à reculer face à ce genre de défit.

Ils les sentaient prêtes à tout pour en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

La camera de surveillance se déplaça pour avoir un meilleur angle du vue

Nightmare suivait avec un grand intérêt ce combat.

Il allait certainement être plus intéressant et fort en émotion que touts ceux auxquels il avait déjà assisté.

La première attaque vint de Shido qui se trouvait en face du docteur.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter l'attaque un peu trop directe du maître dresseur.

Akabane pu même contre attaquer en lui lançant l'un de ses scalpels qui effleura Shido à l'épaule droite.

Ce fut Jubei qui enchaîna avec un lancée d'aiguilles qu'il esquiva d'un bond.

Alors qu'il allait riposter, Kazuki lança ses fils sur lui, cherchant à l'immobiliser.

Akabane réussit à échapper à la plupart des liens, sauf deux qui se fixèrent l'un sur son bras droit et l'autre au niveau de sa jambe droite.

Avant que Kazuki n'ait le temps de poursuivre son attaque, il trancha les ficelles à l'aide de ses propres lames et se mit hors de porté.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ban pour attaquer.

Il chargea droit sur le docteur Jackal.

Ban réussit à saisir le docteur au cou.

Il commença à serrer, mais Akabane sortit un certain nombres de scalpels qu'il cachait dans son corps.

Ceux-ci frappèrent Ban qui du se reculer mais il ne put complètement éviter l'attaque.

Il s'écroula sur le sol.

Ban était transpercé par une dizaine de bistouris.

Ceux-ci s'enfonçaient profondément dans son torse et ses membres.

La chemise blanche du brun se teintait de rouge démontrant la gravité des blessures.

Il se releva pourtant, prêt à reprendre le combat.

Nightmare en assistant à la scène ne put retenir un rire de satisfaction en voyant ses adversaires enfin a sa merci.

Il s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux se délecter du spectacle que lui offrait Akabane.

Les quatre joueurs se faisaient massacrer !

Leur sang coulait maintenant abondamment de leurs plaies.

Il se répandant sur le sol de la pièce, dessinant comme un fleuve rouge.

Et pourtant ils se relevaient sans cesse !

Apres chaque nouvelle attaque, tous les quatre se remettaient debout et continuait le combat.

Au lieu de s'en inquiéter le docteur Jackal semblait trouver la situation intéressante et continuait son bain de sang.

A un instant le regard fou d'Akabane croisa la camera.

Nightmare eut un frisson désagréable et glacé qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

Il avait le pressentiment qu'il serait la prochaine victime de la folie meurtrière de son employé.

Il recula encore d'un pas.

Il voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge sèche.

« Est-ce que le rêve vous a plus ? » Demanda Ban.

Nightmare sursauta.U1

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à ses ennemis.

Ils se tenaient tous devant lui dans la salle de contrôle.

Les quatre joueurs et Akabane.

Ban se tenait devant lui ave un sourire satisfait.

Jubei et Shido était entre dans la salle de contrôle informatique.

Ils avaient maîtrisé Drew, la femme scientifique qui n'avait pu empêcher le piratage informatique. Elle se tenait entre les deux hommes avec un air dépité.

Kazuki et Akabane se tenait un peu en retrait sur la gauche.

Près du docteur Jackal se tenait le garçon qu'il avait récupéré pour ses projets d'avenir.

Nightmare s'avança pour récupérer le môme pour qui il avait consenti tant de sacrifice.

Ce gamin avec son pouvoir était la clé qui lui permettrait de grimper dans la hiérarchie de la cité de Babylone.

Akabane posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et l'attira plus près de lui.

Le petit se blottit contre la jambe de l'homme au long manteau.

Ginji, soutenu par le couple qui avait permis à Makubex de s'introduire dans son système informatique, se tenait sur le pas de la porte du bureau.

Apparemment le blond et les deux autres venaient d'arriver.

A leurs pieds, étendu comme une loque gisait Frédérique inconscient.

Nightmare les fixait tour à tour ahuri ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu le conduire à une telle débâcle.

« Une petite explication s'impose, non ? » Lui proposa Akabane avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'aimerais bien moi aussi ! » souffla Ginji très pâle. « Si quelqu'un avait l'obligeance de bien vouloir me dire ce que font Himiko et Eimishi ici, cela m'aiderait !? »

« Ginji ! » s'exclama Ban qui n'avait pas vu arriver son ami et les deux autres.

Il s'approchant du blond pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Ginji tout aussi content de le retrouver s'écroula dans ses bras compétemment épuisé.

Le brun au jagan inquiet de le voir dans un état aussi lamentable tenta de s'écarter de son partenaire pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner.

Mais le petit blond ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il s'accrochait à lui pire qu'une sangsue.

« Si on revenait aux choses sérieuses quelques instants. » Proposa Akabane en fixant Ban avec un sourire amusé.

« Si tu veux. » Marmonna Ban en abandonnant l'idée de se libérer de l'étreinte du blond. « Mais fais vite, j'aimerais bien en finir avec cette mission. »

« J'imagine… » Répondit narquois le docteur Jackal sans accorder d'importance au regard noir que lui jeta Ban en guise de réponse.

Puis Akabane se tourna vers Nightmare.

« Nightmare, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes plus en charge de l'organisation du Black Market. Vos ambitions ont été mal perçues à l'intérieur même des hautes sphères de la cité de Babylone. J'avais pour mission de stopper votre avidité J'avais carte blanche sur les moyens à ma disposition… A votre place je ferais rapidement mes bagages pour un autre pays… » Expliqua-t-il succinctement. « Le principal étant dit et fait, je vous laisse. »

Il saisit la main du gamin qui se tenait toujours accroché à lui.

L'attitude du gamin de du docteur Jackal avait étonné Ban et ses camarades mais aucun d'eux ne se serait permis de commentaires pour le moment.

Tout cela devait avoir une explication logique, qu'ils finiraient par découvrir.

Juste avant de franchir la porte avec le gosse il se tourna vers Ginji.

« Merci encore pour tout, Ginji-kun »

« C'est pas la peine. » Balbutia Ginji un peu gêné. « La satisfaction du client fait partie de notre travail ! »

« Je sais. » Reprit Akabane. « Ai-je été assez court dans mes explications Mido-kun ? »

« Ca ira pour cette fois… Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! » Lança Ban alors que le docteur et le gamin quittaient la pièce.

« Ban ! » Cria Shido.

Celui-ci fit comme s'il n'entendait pas et tout en portant Ginji, il commença à quitter la pièce poursuivi par le maître dresseur.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans les parages les autres membres de l'équipe les suivirent.

« BAN ! » Hurlait Shido en poursuivant le brun.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander Ban visiblement irrité que Shido lui courre après.

« J'aimerais une explication sur cette mission. Il y a de nombreux détails qui me gênent ! »

« Plus tard… » Répondit évasivement Ban en reprenant sa route.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela ! Que font Himiko et Eimishi ici ? Pourquoi le docteur Jackal nous a-t-il aidé aussi facilement ? » Questionna Le dresseur.

« Pas maintenant » Répéta Ban sur un ton un peu plus ferme.

« Mais… » Objecta Shido

« Quand Ginji ira mieux, je crois qu'il tiendra à vous expliquer de lui-même les faces cachées de cette mission. Pour le moment il vient de s'endormir et je te déconseille de le réveiller… » Expliqua Ban en regardant le blond qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Shido hésita, mais décida que finalement certaine de ses questions pouvaient attendre.

Eimishi posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes questions trouverons une réponse à Noël, au château infini. » Lui dévoila l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

« Au château infini ? » Fit Kazuki tout aussi intrigué et étonné que Shido par la tournure des évènements.

« Oui.. » Leur révéla Himiko. « C'est là-bas que vous aurez toutes les réponses. »

A suivre….

* * *

U1Je sais logiquement cela dure un peu plus de une minute mais vous allez me pardonner, n'est ce pas ? 

C'est comme dans la série la minute de rêve peut paraître plus longue au spectateur et à celui qui subit l'illusion


	7. Parier contre la montre

**Titre:** Ready for show time, Get Backers?

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base :** Get Backers

**Genre : **Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)

**Couple :** Ban / Ginji, pour tout savoir lisez

Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et répondra à certaines de vos questions, en attendant le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture!!

Ready for show time, Get Backers?

Chapitre 07 : Parier contre la montre

Ginji avait énormément de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Malgré tout il continuait à regarder la progression de Ban et des autres dans le labyrinthe.

Sa prison toujours aussi vide et sombre lui semblait se refermer sur lui, un peu plus vite à chaque minute qui passait.

Ginji se tenait assis au milieu de la pièce pour éviter tout contact avec les murs, qui étaient recouvert d'un alliage capable d'aspirer son énergie.

Il sentait que l'électricité qui parcourait continuellement son corps, le quittait petit à petit sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier.

Il était très las, comme vidé.

Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur.

Tout son corps semblait s'être engourdi.

Il jeta un regard à l'écran qui lui montrait ses amis.

C'était à peine s'il reconnaissait les silhouettes qui s'avançaient dans le couloir.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il avait de plus en plus sommeil.

Et de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre l'envie de se laisser aller.

Sur le moniteur qui lui faisait face, Ban et les anciens Volts venaient d'atteindre une nouvelle salle.

Apparemment il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Alors pourquoi il lui semblait que ses amis étaient tous sur la défensive ?

Ce fut le moment que choisit Akabane pour sortir de l'ombre où il se tenait.

Ginji fronça les sourcils, surpris de la présence du docteur Jackal dans le labyrinthe de Nightmare.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur la question : la fatigue le submergeant, son esprit semblait lui embrouiller les idées.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix au loin qui tentait de lui faire parvenir un message.

Il avait beau essayé de lutter pour se concentrer sur la voix, il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre clairement.

Et puis sans qu'il le veuille sa tête se détourna de l'écran.

Ginji avait l'étrange impression de flotter loin de son corps.

Il pouvait se voir étendu sur le sol.

Son corps se déplaçait lentement pour tourner le dos à l'écran.

Ses mouvements se faisaient au ralenti comme s'il avait énormément de peine à faire fonctionner ses muscles. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle de marionnette dont le manipulateur aurait noué les fils.

Cette image fut un déclic.

Il compris alors que son corps était bel et bien manipulé.

La voix qu'il avait entendue, devait appartenir au gamin qu'ils avaient pour mission de récupérer.

_« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû recourir à mon pouvoir pour te détourner de l'écran mais tu ne m'entendais plus. »_ Murmura la voix du petit garçon qu'il avait déjà entendu depuis qu'il était prisonnier.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends » répondit Ginji en souriant. « Cela fait partit du plan du client. C'est le signal, n'est ce pas ? »

_« Oui _» lui assura la voix de l'enfant_. « Il ne faut pas que tu perdes complètement connaissance ! »_

« Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? » S'étonna le blond en fixant son corps en dessous de lui.

« _Non pas encore_. » Expliqua L'enfant. « _C'est un état transitoire mais si tu t'endors maintenant tu n'auras pas la force de revenir…_ »

« Revenir ? »

_« Tu as épuisé presque entièrement tes réserves d'énergie. Si tu perds conscience, tu mourras ! »_

Ginji soupira.

Lui qui croyait avoir été à la hauteur et repoussé ses limites.

Voilà qu'il se découvrait à deux doigts de trépasser dans un trou à rat pressé comme un citron.

Ce n'était pas une fin très digne de son image de marque !

Il fallait qu'il reste concentré et qu'il lutte pour garder le contrôle de ce qui lui restait de sa conscience.

Et cela s'avérait certainement plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Il soupira.

« _Je vais t'aider ! »_ lui proposa le gamin. « _Tu ne dois plus tenir que quelques minutes ! »_

« Minutes ? » S'étonna Ginji

« _Oui. Juste le temps que ceux qui doivent te libérer arrivent »_

_« _Cela m'étonnerai que Ban et les autres soient si proches » reprit Ginji.

« _Non pas eux. Tes amis dans le labyrinthe vont faire diversion et attirer l'attention de Nightmare. » _Lui révéla le gamin.

« Le jagan ! C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je regarde l'écran ! » Fit le blond visiblement soulagé par ce que lui disait la voix de l'enfant. « A ce que je vois Akabane-san a pensé à tout pour que cette mission réussisse ! »

« _Si tu me racontais comment et pourquoi vous avez accepté ce travail ? »_ Lui demanda l'enfant. « _Cela te garderait éveillé et… »_

« Ok ! » L'interrompit Ginji. « Si tu me dis toi aussi comment tu as rencontré le docteur Jackal, d'accord ? »

L'enfant sembla hésiter.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence qu'il finit par rompre en invitant Ginji à commencer son récit.

« Le mieux aurait été que tu commences, non ? » Insista le blond. « Pour respecter l'ordre chronologique des choses. »

« _Vous êtes dur en affaire ! » _S'exclama le gamin avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. _« Il m'avait bien prévenu de me méfier de votre air candide… »_

_« _Le docteur Jackal a dit que j'étais candide ? » S'étonna Ginji.

_« Non, il a dit que je devais me garder de votre air innocent. » _Corrigea le gamin. _« Tout a commencé il y a environ un mois. Je vivais avec mes parents dans la banlieue est quand des hommes sont venus offrir de l'argent à mes parents pour m'acheter ! »_

« C'est horrible ! » s'insurgea Ginji.

« _Ma mère n'était pas d'accord contrairement à mon père qui estimait que c'était un bon moyen pour lui d'éponger ces dettes de jeux. Il a accepté mais il voulait me vendre au plus offrant. Il a commencé à recevoir des demandes de la part de la cité de Babylone et Nightmare a fait des offres plus alléchantes en dessous de la table. Ma mère et moi, nous nous sommes enfuis avant que l'un des deux camps ne vienne me chercher. Nous avons erré dans les bas quartiers pendant une semaine. Mais… »_

_« _Akabane vous a trouvé. » termina Ginji.

_« Oui. Il avait pour mission de nous ramener à Nightmare ou à la cité, il n'avait pas encore décidé. J'ai essayé de pénétrer son esprit pour en prendre le contrôle. »_ Expliqua l'enfant.

« Courageux ! » s'exclama le blond.

_« Mais inutile la plupart du temps ! Il est impossible d'entrer dans un esprit d'un être humain ayant un don aussi particulier et faible soit-il. Cela demande un effort et une énergie considérable ! »_

« Comment ce moment même ?! » S'écria Ginji inquiet pour le gamin.

« _Oui et non. » _Le rassura le garçon_. « Tes défenses sont au plus bas en ce moment, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi d'entrer mais ce n'est pas aussi évident qu'avec un être humain normal. »_

Ginji comprenait pourquoi quand il avait regardé son corps bouger, il avait eut l'impression que ses mouvements étaient ralentis.

Le gamin utilisait toute sa concentration pour garder le contrôle de son organisme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mouvements inutiles.

_« Mais chez le docteur Jackal, j'ai réussi à trouver une brèche. » _Expliqua le jeune garçon_. « C'est une sorte de traumatisme qui trouve un écho en moi et par lequel je peux m'introduire. »_

L'enfant se tut un instant visiblement gêné.

Ginji comprit ce qui tracassait l'enfant.

Il hésitait à lui révéler ce qu'était exactement _la brèche_ à laquelle il faisait allusion.

Le blond se doutait que c'était le genre de souvenirs dont on préférait pouvoir se passer.

Le genre de bagage lourd à traîner causant plus de regret et de douleur que le commun des mortels pouvait imaginer.

Ginji savait que rien ne pouvait changer le passé.

Il avait envi d'étreindre le garçon pour le rassurer et l'aider à se tourner vers l'avenir.

Il pouvait déchiffrer dans le silence du gamin, le passé tout aussi traumatisant d'Akabane.

Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour Ginji !

Il tenta de le faire comprendre au gamin qui finit par soupirer.

« _Après avoir vu une partie de ce qui m'attendait, je lui ai dit que je préférais mourir tout de suite ! » _Avoua le garçon d'une voix morne et triste.

A nouveau, il y eut un instant de silence que respecta Ginji.

_« Akabane-san avait dû se rendre compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a proposé un nouveau marché… » _Reprit le gamin d'une voix grave. « _Il m'a demandé de choisir entre la mort ou lui faire confiance. »_

Ginji sourit doucement.

Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir découvert ce point commun qui unissait le jeune garçon au terrible Docteur Jackal.

Ce devait être quelque chose d'important et de profond pour que le gamin si proche d'accepter la mort comme une délivrance, choisisse de faire confiance à un tel personnage.

« _J'ai choisi de lui laisser une chance et de lui obéir. Il m'a conduit chez Nightmare, en me promettant que ce n'était que temporaire. La suite, c'est à vous de me la raconter. »_

Ginji n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir de comment Ban et lui s'étaient retrouvé mêlés à toute cette histoire.

Tout avait commencé, il y avait environ deux semaines.

Comme tous les jours, Ban et lui étaient en quête d'un quelconque travail pouvant leur permettre de gagner un peu d'argent.

Ils étaient au Honky Tonk, en train de faire des affiches qu'ils distribueraient dans la rue.

Cette activité des plus constructive leur permettait de se tenir à l'abri du froid et du mauvais temps qui semblait avoir décidé de durer sur la ville.

Quand le docteur Jackal était entré dans le café, tous s'étaient imperceptiblement figés de stupeur.

Paul derrière son comptoir avait été le premier à retrouver la parole en invitant l'étrange client à entrer.

Natsumi, bien qu'impressionnée, lui avait proposé un café, qu'Akabane avait accepté d'un hochement de tête.

L'homme au long manteau noir s'était assis en face d'eux à la table qu'ils occupaient.

Sans le moindre détour, il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait un travail pour eux.

Ban, sans en écouter davantage, avait refusé.

Le brun s'était levé, ignorant le sourire narquois du docteur Jackal.

Puis sans prendre la mouche ni tenir compte de la réponse de Ban, Akabane leur avait expliqué qu'il voulait récupérer un gamin qui avait été envoyé au black market.

Bien qu'ayant écouté d'une oreille attentive, Ban avait joué les indifférents.

Ginji lui avait été ulcéré par l'histoire que leur avait confiée le brun au chapeau.

Le blond devait reconnaître que le docteur savait y faire pour manipuler les gens.

En aucun cas son but n'avait été de convaincre Ban de l'aider.

Il savait qu'il ne ferait que perdre son temps et de l'énergie.

Il avait agit de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Il avait convaincu Ginji que cette affaire relevait de la plus grande injustice et importance !

Et comme le brun au jagan ne laisserait jamais son coéquipier prendre des risques seul, il avait gagné la partie en se mettant le blond dans la poche.

Encore fallait-il les convaincre que son plan était le meilleur.

Le docteur leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait sur le Black Market et sur le jeu qu'organisait Nightmare pour récolter des fonds qui alimenterait une partie de sa caisse noire.

Cela n'avait pas été évident de convaincre Ban qu'il s'agissait du meilleur plan.

Le brun aurait préféré prendre la place du blond dans le plan hasardeux d'Akabane.

Mais Le docteur avait insisté pour que ce soit Ginji.

Son enlèvement aurait plus d'impact sur ses amis que celui de Ban.

Et comme il fallait constituer une équipe pour « jouer » contre Nightmare, Ban aurait plus de chance de motiver ses troupes en leur parlant de l'enlèvement de Ginji.

Le blond soupira.

Finalement tout avait été plus simple et plus rapide que ce qu'ils avaient envisagé.

Pour attirer l'attention de Nightmare, Ginji s'était fait engager au centre commercial.

Akabane lui avait aussi parlé des Get Backers que le directeur du Black Market connaissait de réputation.

Plus vite que prévu Nightmare avait organisé le jeu et ordonné à Akabane de lui ramener Ginji.

La suite des évènements était encore fraîche dans la mémoire du blond et du gamin pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de revenir dessus.

Un bruit métallique attira son attention.

Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa prison.

Il avait donc réussit à tenir le temps nécessaire.

Tout n'était pas perdu !

Il avait encore une chance de se sortir d'ici et de retrouver Ban !

Une occasion de finir ce qu'il avait eut comme idée en travaillant comme père Noël.

Cela lui remonta le moral et lui redonna l'énergie nécessaire de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Le gamin lui laissa la place sans regret.

Il semblait être satisfait lui aussi.

Difficilement Ginji ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui entrait dans sa cellule.

La lumière qui entra par l'ouverture de la porte lui fi si mal aux yeux qu'il les referma instinctivement. La douleur qui traversa tout ses muscles alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même pour échapper à l'agression lumineuse fût insupportable.

Ginji ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit.

Il n'avait plus assez de force pour hurler. Il serra les dents et tenta de se redresser pour apercevoir la personne qui masquait maintenant la lumière du couloir.

En premier, il vit un occidental qui devait travailler pour Nightmare s'approcher de lui.

L'homme blond à la peau clair portait un costume clair et de bonne qualité. Ginji en déduisit qu'il devait occuper un rôle important dans l'organisation du Black Market.

Mais il remarqua aussi que l'étranger semblait très inquiet et préoccupé.

Son regard bleu clair qui évitait le sien, lui indiquait que l'homme devait être dépassé par les évènements qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur de sa prison.

Puis alors que l'homme se penchait sur lui il vit une ombre se faufiler à l'intérieur et assommer sans ménagement l'homme qui s'effondra.

« Ginji ! » S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut malgré l'inquiétude qui la voilait.

Himiko se tenait à genoux à côté de lui.

Il tenta un sourire mais dû se contenter d'une grimace de douleur.

Une autre silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Himiko, dépêche-toi, on va arriver en retard pour le dénouement ! » fit Emishi qui montait la garde.

« Ginji est vraiment mal en point ! Je ne sais pas si… » Commença la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter plus que surprise par ce qui se passait devant elle.

Emishi inquiet par son silence se tourna vers l'intérieur et fut lui aussi saisit d'étonnement.

L'occidental venait de se relever et avait sortit les clefs des drôles de menottes que portait Ginji aux bras et aux pieds.

« Si on ne lui enlève pas cela rapidement, il va y passer » Expliqua la voix de l'étranger. « Je vais vous aider à le soutenir jusqu'au centre de commande. »

Himiko se demandait ce qui était arrive au bras droit de Nightmare.

Pourquoi les aidaient-ils ?

Depuis le moment où Emishi et elle étaient entré en scène, elle s'était servit d'un de ses parfums pour remonter la piste de l'occidental.

Le papier du pari qu'il avait touché avait sur sa surface un parfum traceur qui régissait avec la peau des gens donnant une odeur différente à chacun.

Ainsi Himiko ne pouvait pas confondre l'odeur de Frédérique avec celle de la serveuse qui avait relevé leur pari.

Entraînée comme elle l'était, cela avait été une simple formalité de suivre le bras droit de Nightmare jusqu'au centre de commandement puis jusqu'à la prison de Ginji.

Et puis elle perçut une infime différence dans son odeur.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement à quoi était dû ce changement, mais elle comprit que le gamin avait prit le contrôle de l'étranger afin de les aider à évacuer Ginji.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et fit signe à Emishi d'aider le gamin à soutenir Ginji qui semblait encore incapable de réagir.

Le trajet vers la salle de commande ne fut pas long, ni même rempli d'obstacles : les hommes de Nightmare, venaient de recevoir l'ordre d'évacuer. Ainsi ils ne prêtaient pas grande attention aux fugitifs, surtout qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Frédérique, l'occidental bras droit de leur patron.

Des qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils y retrouvèrent les autres.

Le gamin abandonna rapidement le corps de Frédérique qui s'effondra comme une chiffe molle sur le sol.

Ban se tenait devant Nightmare et affichait un sourire satisfait.

Jubei et Shido se tenait sur le pas de la porte menant au terminal informatique.

Ils avaient maîtrisé Drew, la femme scientifique qui se tenait entre les deux hommes avec un air dépité.

Kazuki et Akabane se tenaient un peu en retrait sur la gauche.

Près du docteur Jackal, le garçon qu'ils avaient mission de récupérer s'accrochait à la jambe d'Akabane sans que celui-ci ne cherche à s'en dégager.

Nightmare s'avança pour récupérer le môme pour qui il avait consenti tant de sacrifice.

« Une petite explication s'impose, non ? » Lui proposa Akabane avec un sourire moqueur.

« J'aimerais bien moi aussi ! » souffla Ginji très pâle. « Si quelqu'un avait l'obligeance de bien vouloir me dire ce que font Himiko et Eimishi ici, cela m'aiderait !? »

« Ginji ! » s'exclama Ban qui ne les avait pas vu arriver.

Il s'approchant du blond pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Ginji tout aussi content de le retrouver, s'écroula dans ses bras complètement épuisé.

Il sentit la chaleur du corps du brunet soupira de bien être.

Le brun au jagan inquiet de le voir dans un état aussi lamentable tenta de s'écarter de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner.

Mais le petit blond ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il s'accrochait à lui pire qu'une sangsue.

Heureux et satisfait de la tournure des évènements, Ginji s'évanouit sans plus de cérémonie manquant une partie des explications du docteur Jackal.

Mais cela lui importait peu pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait pour lui s'était d'avoir retrouvé Ban.

Il se sentait revivre.

Et puis grâce au gamin, il en savait déjà plus que beaucoup des autres qui avaient été embarqués dans cette histoire par sa faute.

Pour le moment, il savourait la présence du brun au jagan.

Tout le reste pourrait attendre Noël…

Noël et le cadeau qu'il avait mis au point pour tous ses amis.

Dans son inconscience, il se mit à sourire.

Il avait hâte de découvrir les visages stupéfaits et heureux de ses amis quand il viendrait au château infini pour sa surprise.

A suivre…


	8. Show time !

Titre: Ready for show time, Get Backers? 

Auteur : Mano

Base : Get Backers

Genre : Yaoi, action, petit rien de torture (pour une fois ça ne m'arrive pas souvent)

Couple : Ban / Ginji,

_Je sais cela fait un moment que vous attendez je suis honteuse_

_en plus je choisit le jour ou ca marche pas pour updater vraiment pas de bol! Mais vous pouvez remercier Eilowny car c'est pour l'aider a trouver une solution pour updater que j'ai depoussierer cette fic (ce chapitre est à l'etat brut, desolée, pas de bêta lecture pas de derniere correction)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

Ready for show time, Get Backers?

Show time !

Le gamin riait en courant autours d'Akabane, les bras écartés. Le transporteur avait rendez-vous avec Ginji au Mugenjo. Mais auparavant il était allé vérifier que le gamin et sa mère ne manquaient de rien. Comme le lui avait assuré Makubex, quand l'informaticien avait accepté de lui venir en aide pour Ginji et le gosse.  
Il n'en avait rien montré mais l'appartement dans lequel Makubex les avaient installés convenait parfaitement. Le garçon lui avait raconté sa nouvelle vie et le sourire qu'il affichait suffisait à le rassurer. Comme ils atteignaient le lieu de rendez-vous, il fit signe au gamin de se calmer.  
Sans le moindre bruit, le docteur Jackal s'approcha des deux individus qui discutaient bruyamment dans une des cours abandonnées du Château infini.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.  
Le blond continuait à gesticuler en faisant de grand signe devant lui, pendant que le plus jeune avec un turban sur la tête se contentait de sourire et d'acquiescer.

« Je suis rassuré de vous retrouver en aussi bonne forme, Ginji - kun » Fit-il remarquer pour attirer l'attention des jeunes hommes.

« Argh ! » Manqua de s'étrangler le blond en faisant un bond sur le côté, visiblement étonné de sa présence.

Le plus jeune se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel puis salua de la tête le docteur Jackal.  
Le garçon éclata de rire en voyant la tête du blond. Celui-ci vite remis des ses émotions le salua en lui souriant.  
Quand Akabane avait quitté le blond la veille, celui-ci était dans un état de fatigue inquiétant.  
Il savait que la mission qu'il avait confiée au Get Backers allait être difficile, mais il n'avait pas crut possible de mettre le blond dans un état pareil.  
En le voyant arrivé soutenu par Himiko et Emishi, il avait été frappé par les traits tendus du visage de Ginji et par le ton éteint de sa voix.  
Le blond était habituellement vivace et enjoué mais à ce moment précis il avait eut la pâleur d'un mort.  
Akabane soupira.  
Il avait eut raison de prévenir ses arrières en demandant à Makubex et Himiko de trouver un bon plan pour faire diversion et leur faire gagner du temps.  
Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Ban et les autres pour venir à bout des robots de Nightmare, mais plutôt pour limiter les risques pour le blond.  
Le docteur Jackal savait que Ban ne lui pardonnerait pas si sa mission causait le moindre désagrément à Ginji.  
Vu la tête du brun au jagan quand il avait vu son coéquipier, il avait eut parfaitement raison de prendre toutes ses précautions.

« Akabane-san je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! » S'exclama le blond.

« Je suis toujours ponctuel pour les rendez-vous de travail » Répondit Akabane avec un large sourire qui fit frissonner ses deux interlocuteurs.

« En tout cas, c'est gentil à vous deux d'avoir accepter de m'aider » Reprit Ginji en s'inclinant poliment.

« Disons que je n'aime pas avoir de dette envers qui que se soit » Répondit avec un sourire énigmatique Akabane en fixant le blond.

« Mais, heu… » Bafouilla Ginji en agitant les mains devant lui. « Vous ne me devez rien, vous nous avez payé pour cette mission… »

« Je sais » Confirma Jackal en gardant le même sourire sur son visage.

Akabane savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas seulement à Ginji le fait que Ban ait accepté la mission et son plan d'exécution un peu bancal et dangereux.  
Il acceptait que Ginji en ait découvert un peu plus sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Le gamin avait avoué à Akabane sa conversation avec le blond alors qu'ils étaient dans le Black Market.  
Il ignorait les conclusions que Ginji en avait tiré et cela lui importait peu tant qu'il garderait le silence à ce sujet.  
Il avait confiance mais il préférait s'en assurer.  
C'est pourquoi il avait accepté le travail de transporteur que lui proposait Ginji.  
Il pourrait ainsi avoir une conversation privée avec le blond.  
Ginji avait cessé de bégayer et le fixait avec un sourire gêné, s'ébouriffant les cheveux avec sa main droite.

« Ton idée est excellente ! Cela fera du bien à tout le monde de rêver un peu » Répondit Makubex pour détourner la conversation en voyant l'embarras de l'ancien Raitei augmenter.

« Oui ! » surenchérit le gamin. « D'après mes nouveaux copains, ce sera la première fois qu'il y aura un tel évènement ici ! »

Le docteur acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est donc ici que doit avoir lieu la livraison ? » Demanda-t-il en scrutant les environs.

« Oui ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jeunes gens.

Tous les quatre se trouvaient dans un des nombreux terrains vagues du Château infini.  
Depuis que Makubex avait prit la direction de ce niveau beaucoup de chose avaient changé.  
Mais il restait beaucoup de chose à faire pour que tous oublient les conditions difficiles dans lesquelles ils étaient obligés de vivre à l'intérieur du château.  
Tout le monde avait fait des efforts.  
Et même s'il y avait encore quelques soucis dans certains quartier où des bandes de voyou se montraient résistant vis-à-vis de la politique de Makubex, la situation était nettement plus stable que l'année d'avant.  
Le terrain vague avait été nettoyé.  
Les murs qui l'encadraient avaient disparu pour en faire un immense espace vert.  
Des habitants du quartier occupant les immeubles aux allant tour s'étaient attaqués au ravalement de la façade de leur immeuble.  
En face d'eux, il y avait un vieil entrepôt avec de nombreux trous dans le mur qui leur faisait face.  
Le gamin expliqua dans le détail au docteur Jackal sa participation ainsi que celle de ses amis au nettoyage de la zone.

« Je vais m'occuper de la décoration de l'entrepôt pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir ! » annonça Makubex.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez que les gens se prennent en mains ? » Répliqua Akabane.

« Disons que ce sera mon cadeau pour les remercier de leurs efforts ! » Répondit Makubex en souriant.

« C'est un très beau cadeau de Noël ! » S'exclama Ginji en lui sautant au cou.

« Aucun habitant de ce niveau n'a ménagé ses efforts pour arriver au résultat que vous voyez ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se découragent… » Commença d'expliquer le plus jeune alors que le gamin acquiesçait.

Il fut interrompu par un cri inarticulé. Ils se figèrent de stupeur en entendant le grognement de colère qui venait de derrière eux.  
Akabane fut le premier à retrouver sa maîtrise naturelle et à se retourner vers le nouveau venu.  
Le jeune garçon se blottit contre Akabane.  
Ban arrivait à grandes enjambées droit sur eux.  
Il s'interposa entre le docteur et Ginji.

« Ne t'approche pas de Ginji, docteur psychopathe ! »

« Ban-chan, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines ! » Tenta de le calmer Ginji en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun qui fulminait. « J'ai besoin des services d'Akabane-san pour ma petite surprise ! »

Le brun se renfrogna.

« A ce propos, tu pourrais pas m'en dire plus ? » Demanda Ban en fixant son coéquipier avec une moue interrogative qui fit sourire le blond.

« Mais si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise. » Lui expliqua Ginji.

« Je n'aime pas les cachotteries ! » S'énerva le brun. « Et puis si tu veux aller quelque part avec lui, va bien falloir me le dire parce que sinon je ne te laisse pas partir ! »

« Quel enfant gâté ! » Crut judicieux de faire remarque le docteur en écoutant ce qui avait tout l'air d'un caprice de la part du Brun.

« Tu veux te battre, toi ? » Lui proposa Ban hors de lui.

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondit Akabane en haussant les épaules. « Notre petite altercation dans le Black market m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit sortir cinq scalpels de la paume de sa main.  
Ban se mit en garde, mais Ginji s'interposa avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent

« Ca suffit ! » Leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me laisses aller au bout de mon projet, Ban je vais te dire ce que nous préparons. En contre partie tu devras nous filer un coup de main ! »

Il regarda le brun qui acquiesça en marmonnant.  
Puis il se tourna vers le docteur qui affichait toujours un sourire satisfait mais qui avait rangé ses armes.

« Quant à vous Akabane-san, je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser de chercher à mettre Ban-chan en boule ! »

« Le client étant roi, je me plie volontiers à votre avis, Ginji-kun. » Minauda le docteur alors que Ban lui lançait un œil noir.

« Allons y alors ! Ban-chan, Makubex va tout t'expliquer mais tu ne dis rien à personne, ne ? » Fit promettre le blond en souriant radieusement à son coéquipier qui fini par marmonner un oui à peine audible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était enfin Noël.  
Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis la fin de la mission.  
Shido accompagné de Madoka se rendait au Château infini.  
La jeune fille brune souriait visiblement heureuse tout en marchant à ses côtés.  
Dans sa main droite, elle tenait l'étui de son violon et dans l'autre le harnais de Mozart qui les accompagnait.  
Le petit collet semblait lui aussi se réjouir de cette promenade Shido s'était montré difficile à convaincre pour la conduire dans ce lieu rempli de danger, mais la jeune fille avait insisté. L'aveugle lui avait certifié que Ginji l'avait invité. Le blond était bien passé la veille en coup de vent.  
Il avait échangé rapidement quelques mots avec la jeune fille sans qu'il puisse entendre.  
Bien qu'étonné, Shido avait du accepter de retourner au château avec la jeune fille.  
Madoka lui avait mené la vie dure la veille pour le faire céder.  
Elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner d'explication sur ce que préparait le blond au Château infini.  
Elle lui avait certifié qu'il ne regretterait pas le voyage.  
Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Kazuki qui se rendait tout comme eux au Mugenjo.  
Le brun à la longue chevelure se tenait devant l'une des entrées du Mugenjo et s'apprêtait à emprunter le passage menant à l'intérieur.

« Kazuki ! » L'interpella Shido en le voyant marché d'un pas décidé.

Le brun se retourna vers eux.  
Il semblait préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Shido en voyant sa mine sombre.

Kazuki soupira.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. » Commença le maître des fils. « Il y a de nombreuses questions qui sont resté sans réponse après cette étrange mission. »

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole avec quelques notes d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Jubei m'a dit hier qu'il allait se renseigner et qu'il me tiendrait au courrant mais il ne m'a pas contacté. Je commence à trouver cela louche ! »

Madoka émis un petit rire amusé à côté d'eux.  
Les deux anciens Volts regardèrent la jeune violoniste avec curiosité.  
Sentant l'attention de ses deux compagnons sur elle, elle rougit un peu et leur sourit doucement.  
Shido fronça les sourcils.  
Apparemment même Madoka en savait plus qu'eux sur ce qui les attendaient au château infini.

« Je me fais peut être du souci pour rien mais… » Reprit Kazuki en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » L'encouragea la jeune fille aveugle en le prenant par le bras.

« Madoka, tu sais quelque chose… » Demanda Shido.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et de se remettre en marche en tirant Kazuki avec elle laissant le maître des animaux légèrement en arrière.  
Shido se renfrogna un peu mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il suivit ses deux amis dans les ruelles du Mugenjo qui semblaient étrangement vides.  
Shido surprit, examina attentivement les alentours mais ne vit aucun signe de menace.  
Loin de se sentir rassuré, il se demandait ce que tout ceci pouvait bien vouloir signifier.  
Il savait que Makubex avait entreprit de ramener le calme et un peu d'ordre dans les ruelles sombres du château infini mais il ne pouvait pas être parvenu à un tel résultat aussi rapidement.  
Il soupira, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans le coin avant de repartir.  
Il rattrapa Kazuki et Madoka qui allait entrer dans le bâtiment où Ginji leur avait donné rendez-vous à tous.  
Il s'agissait d'un grand entrepôt désaffecté qui se trouvait presque au centre du Mugenjo.  
Si l'extérieur du bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, de part ses murs de pierres à moitie écroulées et son plafond percé à plusieurs endroits, ils furent étonnés par la vision que leur offrit l'intérieure.  
Tout le centre de l'unique pièce qui composait l'entrepôt était dans le noir.  
Tout autours de la zone d'ombre, il y avait de nombreux étals où la table était dressée.  
Il était impossible de savoir exactement pour combien le buffet qui se dressait devant eux avait été préparé.  
Il y avait énormément de monde, que Shido et Kazuki connaissaient plus ou moins de vue et qui vivait au château infini.

« Ah, voila nos retardataires ! » S'exclama Ban en apparaissant silencieusement à côté d'eux.

Le brun au Jagan affichait un sourire ironique qui mit rapidement le maître des animaux mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux peut être nous dire enfin ce qui se trame ici ? » Demanda Shido en saluant de la tête toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient un signe de bienvenue.

« Estime toi heureux de ne pas avoir été réquisitionner par les organisateurs pour tout préparer au lieu de râler ! » Lui lança Ban avec un soupir fatigué.

« J'ai pourtant suggérer de vous remplacer. » Intervint une voix froide et ironique qui fit sursauter Shido.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Akabane qui le salua d'un hochement de tête imperceptible.  
Ban se renfrogna et détourna la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard moqueur du Docteur Jackal.  
Shido remarqua que le transporteur était accompagné par le môme qu'ils avaient sortit du Black Market.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi Ginji t'a invité le croque mort ! Mais je te conseille de te tenir à carreau pour ce soir, compris ! » Répondit Ban en s'éloignant vers Madoka et Kazuki qui discutaient avec Jubei et sa sœur Sakura.

Shido suivit le brun. La présence d'Akabane ne lui disait rien de bon.  
Il préférait rester prêt de la jeune violoniste aveugle au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.  
Le docteur Jackal qui n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer de ce type de remarque leur emboîta le pas au grand dam des deux bruns, toujours suivi par le môme qu'ils avaient sortit du Black Market.

« Il va être l'heure » Marmonna Ban alors qu'un projecteur s'allumait pour éclairer la zone d'ombre et mettre Ginji et Makubex dans la lumière.

Toutes les conversations se turent et tout le monde se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui affichaient le même sourire ravi.

« Bonsoir à tous ! » Proclama Ginji en levant les bras en l'air. « Merci d'avoir répondu aussi nombreux à notre invitation ! Nous n'avions jamais eut l'occasion par le passé, de fêter convenablement Noël, au Mugenjo. Depuis que Makubex a reprit les rennes, beaucoup de choses ont évolué grâce à vous tous ! Il fallait marquer ces évènements dans nos mémoires. C'est pourquoi nous avons organisé cette fête ! »

Ginji claqua des doigts et d'autres projecteurs s'allumèrent éclairant entièrement la zone d'ombre. La dans le mur du fond de l'entrepôt, il y avait un trou immense. Il avait été creusé en forme d'une grande arche qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Celle-ci était recouverte d'un épais manteaux blanc immaculé et un sapin gigantesque se tenait planté droit devant eux.  
Il était éclairé de haut en bas par des guirlandes électriques clignotantes. Une agréable odeur de miel et de cannelle s'élevait des branches ou avaient été dépose des gâteaux en pain d'épice en forme de bonhomme.  
Shido reconnut l'arbre de Noël qui se trouvait dans l'entrée du centre commercial.  
C'était donc ça la fameuse surprise secrète de l'empereur de la foudre !  
Ginji avait passé un marché avec le directeur. Au lieu d'être payé, il avait demandé à récupérer le sapin.  
C'était pourquoi il avait eut besoin de l'aide d'Akabane pour ramener l'arbre au Mugenjo.  
Le docteur Jackal s'était servit de ses relations dans le monde des transporteurs pour fournir à Ginji un moyen de transport.  
En voyant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les habitants du château infini poussèrent des exclamations de surprises et de joies.  
Les enfants présents s'approchèrent doucement du sapin pour pouvoir l'admirer de plus prêt et toucher la neige. Makubex n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité et ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à mi mollet en riant de surprise au contact froid de la poudreuse.  
Puis une musique douce envahis l'air.  
Shido se tourna vers l'origine de la musique.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que guidé par Ban, Madoka se fût éloignée de lui.  
Elle était maintenant sur la gauche du trou, à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et jouait du violon.  
Ban l'accompagnait.  
Leur musique s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la féerie de lumière qui scintillait devant leurs yeux ébahis.  
Personne ne bougeait de peur de rompre l'instant magique qui se déroulait devant eux.  
Tel un miracle.  
Comme un instant de grâce où il était possible d'imaginer que tout était possible.  
Quand le morceau toucha à sa fin, il y eut un silence chargé d'émotion que personne n'osait rompre.  
Et Puis faiblement d'abord, un enfant se mit à applaudir.  
Les autres commencèrent à en faire autant, sortant les adultes de leur ébahissement.  
Ce fût bientôt un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui résonna en écho aux battements de joies de leurs cœurs à tous.  
L'instant de solennité passé, les invité commencèrent a prendre place pour profiter du buffet dans la bonne humeur.  
Shido se rapprocha de la jeune violoniste que les gens félicitaient en lui demandant de rejouer plus tard. Les joues rouges, Madoka acquiesçait heureuse.  
Il la saisit par la main et le conduisit vers Mozart qui était resté avec le gamin et Akabane.  
Il remarqua un peu plus loin Jubei et Kazuki qui se dirigeait vers le buffet en se tenant par la main.  
Himiko et Eimishi discutait avec Sakura et Makubex, mais le beastmaster ne repéra pas la moindre trace des deux Get backers.  
Alors que Madoka glissait une main timide dans la sienne, il sourit.  
Si Ban avait réussi à attirer Ginji à l'écart, il le laisserait en profiter.  
Le brun au jagan n'avait qu'à accepter cela comme son cadeau de Noël.

Fin.

_Voilà j'espere que cela vous aura plus_

_si vous voulez savoir ou son passé Ginji et Ban c'est tout a fait possible_


	9. Epilogue

**Titre:** Ready for show time, Get Backers?

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base :** Get Backers

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple :** Ban / Ginji

Voila comme vous l'avez demandé un petit épilogue pour vous dire ou sont passés Ban et Ginji.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu pour ceux et celles qui s'attendraient à plus( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) mais je préfère laisser votre imagination travailler !

_Dit plutôt que tu ne sais pas faire lol_

Va coucher toi, on t'a rien demandé !

Désolé pour cette intrusion Merci encore à vous d'avoir suivit cette fic !

Bonne lecture!

Ready for show time, Get Backers?

Epilogue

A peine Ban avait-il eut fini de jouer son morceau, qu'il avait ranger l'instrument pour se diriger vers Ginji.

Son coéquipier se tenait près du grand sapin dans la lumière des décorations

Le blond affichait un sourire ravi et ses yeux remplis d'étoiles brillaient de contentement.

Le brun au jagan devinait combien Ginji était satisfait de sa petite surprise.

« C'était magnifique, Ban Chan ! » L'accueillit le blond en le prenant par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. « Merci d'avoir accepté de jouer avec Madoka »

« Bah ! » Commença le brun en glissant une main dans le dos de Ginji pour l'attirer plus près de lui. « Ce n'était pas grand-chose et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Si cela t'a fait plaisir, considère que c'est mon cadeau de Noël » Avoua Ban en évitant de croiser le regard de Ginji.

Ginji s'accrocha un peu plus fort au cou de son ami et murmura encore quelques mots de remerciement.

Le blond finit par s'écarter.

Il affichait une mine triste qui contrastait si fort avec son sourire habituel que Ban prit peur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Questionna-t-il tout de suite en tirant son coéquipier dans la pénombre.

« Avec la mission et la préparation de la surprise, j'ai pas eut le temps de te préparer quelque chose de spéciale pour … »

Ban soupira, vu la tête de Ginji, il s'était vraiment attendu à quelque chose de grave.

Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de cela, il savait exactement comment le blond allait pouvoir s'en tirer.

Il avait préparer lui aussi une petite surprise pour le blond.

Quelques heures plutôt quand Makubex lui avait expliqué les intentions de Ginji.

Et comment lui et le jeune chef du Mugenjo avaient tout organisé.

Il avait ressenti une grande fierté.

Il savait que Ginji avait un cœur d'or et que rien ne comptait plus pour lui que ses amis.

Même si parfois cela lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs de devoir partager l'affection du blond avec autant de monde.

Ban avait finit par s'y faire.

Ginji lui faisait confiance et cela lui avait suffit jusqu'à présent.

Cette mission lui avait juste permit de réaliser que cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Quoi qu'en dise Ginji et le docteur Jackal cette mission avait faillit être un fiasco total !

Le blond avait risqué gros sur cette histoire.

Le brun s'était promis en ressortant du Black Market qu'il ferait tout pour éviter que son partenaire ne soit entraîné à nouveau dans ce genre de plan foireux !

« Si c'est ce qui t'ennuis, Ginji, je connais un bon moyen pour y remédier. » déclara Ban en réajustant ses lunettes pour éviter de croiser directement le regard du blond.

Le brun affichait son sourire qui annonçait qu'il avait un plan.

Un plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Makubex.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Ban chan ! » répondit le blond en sautillant accroché à son bras.

« Vien avec moi alors » Reprit le brun en rougissant devant l'enthousiasme de son camarade qui se collait à lui.

Il conduisit le jeune raitei vers le trou dans le mur qui avait été décoré et où la neige continuait à tomber pour recouvrir le sol d'un épais manteau blanc.

Ban se retourna une fois vers l'intérieur pour s'assurer que personnes ne les suivaient.

Mais aucuns des invités ne leur accordaient une once d'attention pour le moment.

Il croisa juste le regard de Makubex qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ban se contenta d'incliner la tête et de sourire pour répondre au jeune homme au turban.

Une exclamation de Ginji le ramena à s'intéresser sur ce qui se passait dehors.

« Waouh ! » s'écriait le blond ! « C'est beau ! »

Ban était aussi admiratif devant le tableau qu'avait créer le maître du Mugenjo à sa demande.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant.

De chaque côté de l'ouverture de l'entrepôt, il y avait une série de trois igloos.

Il n'en avait demandé qu'un.

Devant chaque entrée, il y avait une petite pancarte et une lampe tempête pour les éclairer.

Alors qu'ils faisaient quelques pas pour se rapprocher du premier igloo, la lumière de la lampe s'alluma comme par magie.

Ginji se saisit de la lampe et l'agita devant la pancarte pour lire ce qui était gravé dessus.

« Joyeux Noël et merci encore à vous deux, Makubex » Lu le blond avant d'approcher la lampe pour déchiffrer la dernière ligne qui était écrite en tout petit. « Faites-en bon usage, n'est ce pas Ban ? »

Ban rougit et toussota mais dans la pénombre cela ne se remarqua pas.

« On ferait mieux d'enter » Reprit le brun gêné de découvrir que ses intentions étaient si prévisibles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et sourit en imaginant pour qui Makubex avait prévu les autres igloos.

« Ok » fit Ginji en joignant le geste à la parole et en commençant à ramper dans le petit tunnel.

En le voyant faire, Ban ne put retenir un soupir.

Il aurait dû passer devant !

Voir son coéquipier se tortiller pour entrer dans l'igloo était l'épreuve de trop pour sa résistance morale.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait pensé avant de se glisser à son tour par l'ouverture et de se retrouver le visage bloqué sur l'arrière train de son coéquipier.

Il faisait si sombre dans le petit tunnel que Ban n'avait pas remarqué que le blond s'était arrêté.

« Waouh ! »S'extasia à nouveau Ginji en admirant l'intérieur de l'igloo.

« Avance ! » réussit à marmonner le brun qui ne se cherchait même plus à enlever les rougeurs qui lui montaient au visage.

Ginji émit un petit rire en s'apercevant de la position de son partenaire et s'aventura plus en avant dans l'igloo.

Ban du admettre que Makubex avait fait les choses en grand et ne s'était pas moqué d'eux.

La chaleur dans l'igloo était agréable et assuré il ne savait comment et c'était le cadet de ses soucis car en fait toute son attention était tournée vers Ginji.

Le blond s'était étendu de tout son long sur les couvertures et les coussins qui couvraient entièrement le sol de l'igloo.

Il en avait pris un dans ses bras et se lovait contre en émettant une sorte de ronronnement de contentement.

Ban soupira et vint se placer en face de son coéquipier en le fixant avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il patienterait le temps que le blond redescende de son petit nuage pour lui parler.

Il espérait juste que cela ne demanderait pas trop de temps.

Ginji finit par prendre conscience du regard intense que lui lançait Ban depuis leur arrivé dans l'igloo.

« Ban chan ? »

« Hum. » Marmonna le brun sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, le brun sentait qu'il serait incapable de faire de grande déclaration.

Avait-il attendu trop longtemps avant de se décider ?

Ou bien était ce dû à l'atmosphère étrange de cette soirée ?

Peu lui importait, si Ginji acceptait de lui offrir le cadeau qu'il convoitait.

Tout le reste, il aurait le temps dans reparler demain.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » reprit le blond en se rapprochant.

Il colla une main contre le front du brun dont le sourire s'élargit.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre. Hey ! » S'exclama le Blond alors que son partenaire l'attirait encore plus près.

« Ginji ? » Murmura doucement le brun en frôlant les lèvres du blond. « Es ce que je peux ouvrir mon cadeau, maintenant ? »

Ban sans lâcher la main du blond avait de l'autre commencer a faire glisser le gilet vert de son coéquipier.

Ses lèvres s'étaient insinuées à la base du cou du blond. Elles se déposèrent doucement sur la peau qui frémit.

Ginji émit un petit soupire d'aise et se laissa partir en arrière, entraînant le brun avec lui.

« Joyeux Noël, Ban chan ! » Murmura le blond à l'oreille de Ban, donnant ainsi l'autorisation que le brun attendait.

**FIN**


End file.
